AMG! : What if : Winter Holiday 2015 edition!
by HotelKatz
Summary: A Holiday Gift to all of you! Thirty-one chapters, all 500 words! One will be uploaded a day. NO REQUESTS OR QUESTIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED!
1. Possible recursion?

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was in his dorm room, waiting alongside a box filled with manga.

' _In a little while, I'll call and then either she'll arrive or it will all be revealed to be one nasty prank…'_ Keiichi thought before he took a long drag on his cigarette. He paused for a moment before he let out the smoke and his breath. ' _I'm gonna miss these.'_

Once he was done,his threw out the used cigarette and headed to the phone. As he dialed,Keiichi looked down at the box besides his feet and thought, ' _It was that cheap takeout place, wasn't it? So either I'll get a meal or a babe. A win either way.'_

"Hello! You've reached the Goddess Relief Office Helpline! Someone will be along shortly!" The person on the other end said before hanging up.

Keiichi smiled as he put the phone down and looked towards the mirror.

A beautiful woman dressed in a robe began to emerge from the mirror. As the goddess touched the ground, she was surprised to see her client was expecting her. Belldandy smiled, offered a business card, and said, "Hello, I am Belldandy, first class goddess, category two license, unlimited. I am from the Goddess Relief Office and so I am here to grant you a wish."

As he took the offered business card, Keiichi's smile turned a bit nervous as he nodded. "Before I make my wish, I should let you know something…."

"Very well. What is it?" Belldandy asked, her smile calming Keiichi down a little bit.

"I kinda knew that you would appear, what my wish would be, and what the future would hold. As for how…" Keiichi explained as he picked up the box besides him and handed it over to Belldandy.

She took the box and looked in it. To her surprise, it was filled with books, each titled _Ah! My Goddess._

"I found them in near a library. Since the box was kinda in an alley like they were going to be thrown away, i decided to keep them…" Keiichi sheepishly said as Belldandy picked out the first book in the series and began to read it. As he stared at the floating box, Keiichi said," I have a few questions, but I'll wait until you've read a few of the books…"

"T.. Thank you," Belldandy uttered as she sat down to read.

Keiichi leaned against the wall and sighed before he said, "Before you arrived, I thought it was some prank. Still kinda do, but I'm pretty sure you're not involved with it…"

"..Why would you think it would be a prank?" Belldandy asked as she began to speed-read through the manga. She even was picking up and putting back the manga at such a quick rate, Keiichi could barely see it.

After reminiscing about some of the past pranks, Keiichi said, "Due to some of the pranks that the Auto Club has done, no one would really care if someone were to put a shell of a fake castle over the college campus. Seriously, read ahead to chapter 82, where Sayoko makes a wish with Mara that has a mind control effect…"

"I… need to contact my superiors…" Belldandy uttered as she stood up and picked up the phone.

"Call Urd. I think she'd be willing to give the whole thing a shot, as well as make sure that you'd be safe," Keiichi replied.

-oOoOoOo-

Note from HotelKatz - This is my December Holiday gift to all of you readers. Sure, the chapters will be around 500 words, but I will be writing one a day for the whole month! And maybe in the future, I'll expand on certain chapters from this fic in my regular what-if fic. I do apologize for any errors in this and the following chapters, for they won't be beta-read because of their unusual update time.

There is no need to ask any questions or make any requests, as I have plenty for this fic. however, if I were to inspire some of you to write a fic, based on one of the chapters here, let me know. I'd like to see what you'd come up with.

This chapter was one of Ceroxon's questions, What if Keiichi found the manga ' _Ah my goddess'_ in a library, before he met Belldandy?


	2. Lotto and a hot springs

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Puchimasu_

-oOoOoOo-

Skuld and Belldandy had just finished shopping and were heading home when one of the food stand owners called out to them.

"Miss! Miss! Would either of you like to try your hand at this lottery? You might get a free trout or even a free trip to a nearby hotsprings!" a man wearing an apron with an image of a fish on it called out. He gestured to the Garapon lottery wheel. (1)

"Should we?" Skuld asked as she looked at Belldandy.

Belldandy smiled and nodded. She took the two bags that Skuld was holding as she said, "Have some fun and give it a try, Skuld."

Skuld nervously nodded before she walked over to the stand and spun the lottery wheel. After it stopped, a gold pellet fell out of the wheel. The fish store man said, "And you win the trip to the hot springs! Here are your tickets!"

As the fish store man handed five tickets to Skuld, she cheerfully said, "Thank you, sir!"

"Any time, miss, any time," The fish storeman said before Skuld headed back to Belldandy.

-o-

Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, and Chihiro wereheading to the women's hot springs when they spotted an unusual sight.

A pouting young woman wearing a headband was about to enter the hot springs with what appeared to be three dolls, each about a foot or so tall. Each doll had arms that had no fingers, a head much bigger than their bodies, and legs that had no feet. One doll had long brown hair and had had her hands on her cheeks. Another doll looked similar to the woman, but was floating in the air. The third doll had redhair tied in two pigtails, glasses, and an annoyed look on her face.

Chihiro was the first to speak. "So cute!"

The Headband-wearing woman turned and stared at the group for a moment before a big smile appeared on her face. She cheerfully said, "hurray! I won't feel like a daycare teacher for once!"

Watching as the dolls turned to face her and the group, Urd asked, "Those dolls or what?"

The woman looked confused for a moment before she answered, "They aren't dolls. They're alive, but I have no idea what they are."

"They're cute! That what they are!" Chihiro exclaimed before she rushed over and picked up the glasses-wearing one. Chihiro then hugged the small chibi, who appeared to be very annoyed at Chihiro's actions.

"Heh… That's Chic-chan. she kinda looks like Ritsuko, someone I work with," The headband-wearing woman said with a smile. Feeling glad that she seemed to find someone who also liked the chibis as much as her, she then picked up the long-haired one. "This is Miura-san. She teleports herself and whoever she touches when she hears loud noises. The one who looks like me is called PiyoPiyo."

PiyoPiyo waved at the Norns and said, "Pii!"

"Not all of the Chibis can speak like you and I can…" The headband-wearing woman said.

"And you are?" Skuld asked, resisting the urge to glomp PiyoPiyo.

"Ah! My name is Kotori Otonashi! And you are?" The headband-wearing woman replied.

"I'm Belldandy," Belldandy said with a bow.

Before Skuld could answer, Urd said, "I'm Urd, She's Skuld, and the one hugging Chicchan is Chihiro."

"With that out of the way, shall we get ready for the hot springs?" Kotori asked. Everyone but the Chibis and Chihiro nodded. The latter had to be dragged in. The hot springs was outside, but surrounded by walls. There was a spot besides the door for the guests to prepare themselves for the hot springs. However, when they began to disrobe, Kotori uttered, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Urd asked. Following where Kotori was looking at, the Norns spotted another Chibi, one wearing ribbons in her hair. This Chibi was on the roof of the wall, getting ready to dive into the water.

"That's... Harukasan. If... If she gets wet, she multip-ILES!" Kotori said, yelling at the end because Harukasan quickly dived into hot springs.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Harukasan appeared on the surface of the water and uttered, "Ka-kah!"

As Kotor and the chibis sighed in relief, Urd muttered, "I guess hot water doesn't multiply her?"

-oOoOoO-

Notes from HotelKatz : This is a chapter very loosely based on a question from Stargoat. " _What if Skuld won the lotto?"_

I know they probably were thinking of Skuld coming into a lot of money, but I never could write a good "rags to riches" story. So instead, you get a slight crossover that relies on a lotto for its beginning.

The other series in this chapter is _Puchimasu,_ A spinoff of the _Idolmaster_ series _._ It has a 4Koma manga and an anime. The episodes aren't that long and quite a number of them are on Youtube. It's a cute and funny series that I go back to when I need a good pick-me-up. My favorite Chibis are Yukipo and Chicchan.

 _Idolmaster_ was originally a bit of a management sim where you play as a producer and get a female Idol to become famous. I honestly really only paid attention to _Puchimasu_ because… Cute Chibis.

(1) Garapon lottery wheel: A wooden or plastic wheel that one spins around by a handle. Contains either seeds, pellets, or even small prizes. Used for lotteries in Japan. So now you know that Wheel-thing that sometimes appears in Anime or Manga that's used for plots that involve lotteries!


	3. Hild at the temple

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

"We're home!" Urd called out as she and Keiichi entered the temple, carrying a few cases of Alcohol. The eldest Norn was surprised to see Belldandy waiting for them in a nervous manner. "Bell?"

"Hild is on vacation and has decided to stay with us…" Belldandy explained as she handed a sheet of paper to Urd, who put down the booze to read it.

"And you just…. agreed to it? To the deal on this?" Urd asked in an angry, accusing manner as she read the terms and conditions.

"To be fair. she's agreed to stop and prevent any schemes towards us while she lives here. I think that's pretty fair," Belldandy answered.

"I'm with Urd. We should be a bit more wary,"Keiichi said.

"See! He agrees with me!" Urd said gesturing to Keiichi. She picked up the bags that she put down and forced Keiichi to hold them along with the bags he already was holding. He sighed before he headed towards the kitchen.

"Urd…" Belldandy muttered as she put her hands on her hips.

"She's up to something! No way would she put herself into such a bad position! What, do you think she's here… To bond with me?!" Urd asked as she held her hands up in the air in a dramatic manner. The paper dropped out of her hands and headed towards the floor. To Urd's slight surprise, Belldandy nodded. Urd facepalmed as she muttered,"Of course, you'd go and believe the lamest excuse… So what's she doing now? Watching TV?"

Belldandy looked off to the side as she rubbed her chin in thought. "I believe she's talking with Skuld about a few of your former relationships…"

Fear went down Urd's spine before she nervously asked, "Business relationships… Right? Right?"

When Belldandy shook her head, Urd ran off. In mere moments, she found Hild and Skuld in the living room, reading a photo album that Urd did not recognise.

As Skuld was looking at the Album intently, Hild pointed at a picture as she said, "Y'see? From that Cherry Tree Spirit all the way through that Plum Tree Spirit… Troubadour, I think… prove that Urd's attempts at trying to form both a business relationship and a personal relationship with Artists and Musicians just aren't in her favor. Were she looking to become a talent agent, she'd have it ma-Hey! We were reading that!"

Urd held the photo album in the air, away from Hild and Skuld. Charging an UrdBolt in one hand, Urd cackled, "Now to destroy the evid-ENCE!"

An impassive Hild and a horrified Skuld watched as the UrdBolt bounced off the Album and hit her right on her forehead. Urd dropped the album and began to fall backwards. Hild waved her hand and floated the now-unconscious Urd over to a chair, while bringing the album back over to her.

Patting Skuld on the head, Hild gently said, "And that's why you should always check for reflective magic on books. And don't worry, she'll be fine and will wake up in about an hour. She's been through worse electricity from the early days of her Alchemy. I did tell her that the standard bunsen burner is superior to any spell..."

Skuld sighed and muttered, "I guess…"

"Let's talk about something else… You can use it for blackmail!" Hild replied. Grinning at getting Skuld's undivided attention, Hild asked, "Wanna hear about why the Valkyries have banned Urd from doing any form of laundry for about forty years?"

"I thought she was just lazy…" Skuld muttered.

"Well, it involves Belldandy giving Urd the task to clean her own clothes and an 'animate object' spell that my dear little Urd put too much power into… somehow, that gave a number of her clothes the ability to animate other clothes. I imagine that that the Valkyries didn't like having to chase after a flock of floating panties," Hild said before she giggled a little. "Of course, they probably didn't like being lead into traps by them either…"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This wasn't anyone's question. Just a beginning to a scenario where Hild decided to stay at the temple for a while. Kinda tempted to flesh out the tale that Hild was telling Skuld about at the end, but does anyone really want me to write Lind saying, "Did we just get outsmarted by a flying pair of panties?"

On page 12 of chapter 25 of the _Ah! My Goddess_ Manga, Urd thought about an old boyfriend of hers. They were a Cherry tree Spirit. They might have been a prototype version of Troubadour, but I'm not certain. They don't look alike, but their personalities are similar enough.


	4. Belldandy, Hild, and Keiichi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

"That Keiichi is a good person, Isn't he?" Hild commented as she floated around Belldandy. "From this Daimakaicho's opinion… He doesn't seem like the type that can think for himself. Kind of ignorant…

Hild then floated in closer, mere centimeters away from Belldandy's face. She asked, "Won't you give him to me?"

Belldandy looked conflicted after hearing Hild's offer. She looked in the direction where Keiichi was. Using a spell, She saw that Keiichi was leaning against the doorframe and was looking outside in thought. Then Belldandy looked in the direction where Peorth was. At the moment, She was outside, but Urd was taking another opportunity to mock Peorth's child-sized form.

"Well, Belldandy? Will you give me Keiichi as payment?" Hild asked once Belldandy looked back at her.

Belldandy tensed up for a moment before she reluctantly said, "Were I to accept your offer,Keiichi would refuse. So, I'll make a counteroffer."

Hild briefly chuckled before she asked, "That being…?"

"I'll share him with you," Belldandy said. Her face turned red from blushing before she looked down to avoid looking at Hild.

Hild was silent for a few moments before she cupped her ear to hear better and asked, "Excuse me, but I think you said something completely un-Belldandy like. Could you repeat that?"

"I'll... Share… him… with… you…" Belldandy uttered, each word taking more effort than the last.

Hild stared at Belldandy for a few moments, making the goddess wonder if her counteroffer was going to be rejected. It didn't help that Hild began to giggle a little more.

"Well, well, Bell… That an interesting proposition. You'd get Peorth back to normal, Mara stopping her schemes to separate you and Keiichi, and even getting me to protect Keiichi," Hild said as she looked towards the area where Keiichi was. "Do you agree to not monopolize his attention? I do need to build up some points with him, just so we're actually sharing him and not me becoming his mistress…"

"I agree, do you?" Belldandy quickly and reluctantly asked.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun," Hild answered. She began to stretch as she said, "But let's hold off on telling the others until after Little Peorth is back to normal. This operation will require a lot of cooperation. We can't risk us having too much conflict between us... Well, any more than usual..."

Belldandy quickly nodded before she said, "Yes. Shall we get the others and help Peorth?"

"Youi go do that. I'll wait outside for you," Hild said. Just as Belldandy turned around to leave, Hild smacked her on her behind. When Belldandy quickly stepped away and glared at her, Hild said, "What? Chances are we might wind up in a threesome with Keiichi at some point, since we're now all together."

Not wanting to get Hild mad, Belldandy merely turned around and walked away.

Hild just smiled, shook her head, and went outside.

-o-

After Peorth became adult-sized, Urd looked at Hild and asked, "Alright, now for the payment. So what do you want from me?"

A smirking Hild crossed her arms and replied, "For you to call me mommy, but that's not the payment for my help."

"I'm not becoming a demon or going with you," Urd said, getting into a fighting position.

"While those are nice offers, you aren't the one paying for my help," Hild replied before she looked in Belldandy's direction. "Isn't that right, Belldandy?"

Fear ran through Urd as she looked at Belldandy, who shied away from everyone staring at her. The eldest norn asked, "Bell? What did you do?"

"I… agreed to share Keiichi… with her," Belldandy muttered, her hands curling into fists.

"You put her up to this!" Skuld yelled… as she pointed at Peorth.

"Me?! How?!" Peorth asked, taking a step away from the currently shortest goddess.

"You got on Big sis's case about her hogging Keiichi when you were first here! Then you shrunk! Then you probably made a deal with-" Skuld began before Hild coughed.

"I've never met Peorth before today. Besides, the 'only tell the truth' condition that you first class goddesses should settle the matter," Hild said as she turned towards at Keiichi, who seemed shocked at what Belldandy had done.

With Urd and Skuld glaring at her, Peorth quickly said, "It's like what she said! I've never met Hild before today and I would never make any deals with her!"

"And don't look so shocked, Keiichi. Not many beings get a situation like yours. The nice-and-innocent package that is Belldandy and the Hot-and-sexy Deal that I am! So take the time to soak it all in," Hild said, leaning against Belldandy. A thought came to her, making her stand up. With what appeared to be genuine concern, Hild suggested, "Maybe you should sleep on it, Keiichi. Something like is bound to get a few goddesses riled up… Escape now while you can."

Keiichi dumbly nodded and headed to his room. "Y-yeah… Maybe I should. Maybe I'm just imagining all of this because of Urd's potions… Somehow."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This was a question asked by TFahey. They asked, " _What if Belldandy agreed to share Keiichi with Hild?_

Interestingly, TFahey and Ceroxon both asked " _What if Belldandy agreed to give up Keiichi to Hild when she asked?"_ Although, Ceroxon did make a slight scenario where Belldandy regrets her choice. I don't think I'll write any sad chapters for this fic, though. If you guys want me to give it a try, let me know and I will give it a shot later down the line.

The Manga chapter that this scenario appears in is chapter 136.

One thing I sometimes think about is… Was Hild serious about her offer to Belldandy? Or was it ' _you agreed to give him to me, but I didn't agree to do anything for you in return!_ ' type of deal? Perhaps Hild put out the offer, knowing it'd be rejected?

As for what I'd think that the future of this chapter would be… I'm not certain. Maybe it's just one big attempt on Hild's part to push everyone's buttons until Belldandy breaks the contract, probably via Jealousy storm.

Maybe Hild is lonely. Though dating your daughter's sister's boyfriend is a weird and disturbing way to not be lonely anymore.

Maybe Hild is seeing where she can go with the situation because Belldandy was Out of Character. Enough so that I was tempted to have Hild acknowledge that she and the others were in fanfiction.


	5. A wish from Hild

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

A sixteen year old Sentaro sighed as he entered his home. As he took off his shoes, he muttered, "another day, another failed attempt at getting Skuld-chan to be my girlfriend…"

It had been about only 4 or so years since he first met Skuld. They did some things together. Things like buy ice cream, watch movies, travel around town, buy ice cream, help skuld build stuff, buy ice cream, and so on. Only in the last month did Sentaro try to ask Skuld out. The first few times, he was too scared to. The last couple had her either unable to give an answer because she was called away for reasons she never was able to give an answer to.

"Mom? Are you home?" Sentaro asked as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted a note on the refrigerator, so he walked up and read it.

 _Got called in. Emergency shift. Money on the table for delivery. Love, Mom'_

Sentaro looked around and spotted the money on the table. After grabbing the money, he decided to call a nearby restaurant. So he picked up a phone and dialed.

After someone on the other end picked up, Sentaro was surprised at who he had heard.

"Hello! Someone will be along shortly to grant you a wish!"A voice similar to Urd's said before hanging up.

"Ohh..Kay… That was we… Weird?" Sentaro muttered before he noticed a growing amount of light come from behind him. After grabbing a broom, he turned around and held the broom like a spear.

Behind him on the floor was a drawn circle on the floor. It was glowing and had a lot of runes drawn all around and within it. Sentaro's jaw dropped when a woman floated out of the circle. While she did look similar to Skuld's sister, the woman's hair was shaped similar to a pair of horns and she was dressed in clothes that barely covered her.

The woman smiled at at Sentaro and said, "Hi there, cutie-pie! My name is Hild. You've been randomly selected for a wish!"

"What," Sentaro uttered, unable to register what was going on.

"To prove it, here's a free gift!" Hild said before she materialized a… handkerchief. She held it with one hand and used the other to pull out a plate that held about five hamburgers. After she put the plate on the table, Hild said, "Enjoy!"

Sentaro stared at the plate and muttered,"You're… You're.. Here… to grant… me a wish?"

"Yes, any wish at all!" Hild answered. "As long as you're able to pay. Luckily, we can barter out some form of payment. Doesn't even have to be money."

Sentaro thought about Hild's words for a few moments before he asked, "What if I were to wish for a girlfriend or for your help to get one?"

Hild rubbed her chin in thought as she pondered an answer. ' _Well, I can get Mokkurkalfi to become his girlfriend, but she'll probably try to turn it into a competition with skuld. But I can also try to set up Skuld and Sentaro together and rub it in Urd's face. Or I can see I can set all three together and prove that all three races are capable of living together. Welsper at the temple doesn't really count in his sealed state.'_

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from Hotelkatz : This question was from Stargoat. It was ' _What if Sentaro got a wish from Hell?'_

To be honest, this chapter was more-or-less written to take advantage of Hild's name appearing in the chapter title. It's kinda like a slot machine with a row of icons appearing diagonally.

As for how I'd go from this, I have no idea. It depends on if I want Hild to compete with Urd or Mokkurkalfi competing with Skuld. True, the third option is possible, but I'm not quite interested in it at the moment. Though, it probably would be better off in a comic format because both are inventors and there would be inventions galore. After all, which is better, reading the descriptions of inventions or looking at a picture of them?

Yeah, I'd be willing to write the script and probably find someone to draw it for me. We'd have to settle out a decent payment for the artist, but that's for next year… maybe. I'm not really interested at the moment.


	6. A switch of affection

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

As Urd looked at a newly mixed potential antidote within a vial, she thought, _'Okay, hopefully this will be more to Skuld's liking. Last one would've tasted like rotten cabbage the moment it got cold. Need something really sweet and the proper sweet to hide in ice cream.'_

At that moment, Urd's door slowly opened. After putting the vial down, Urd turned around and watched a soot-covered Belldandy slump towards her.

"I thought we agreed that shield spells were allowed when Skuld starts throwing bombs at us? Y'know, since you refused to let either of us use Keiichi as a shield..." Urd asked as she handed a damp towel to Belldandy. "And why didn't you use a spell to clean yourself?"

"I did use a shield spell. Skuld made a new Skuldbomb, one that can pass through shields like they were nothing but air..." Belldandy replied as she began to wipe away the soot. "And I don't know if it was an effect of the bomb or if she's mixed up a powder that can disable spells..."

Urd crossed her arms as she picked her memory for something familiar sounding. With a slight smile, she said, "If it's the powder, then keep trying the clean-up spell as you clean yourself. Wipe enough off and you'll be able to use spells again."

"and if it's not?" Belldandy asked before she began to wipe her face.

"Then you'll have to either wait until your power comes back or when you're able to let Keiichi know. He won't have to try hard to get Skuld to undo the effects," Urd stated.

"What happened?" A voice asked. Looking around, the two goddesses spotted Kodama the mini-ninja.

"Well, Skuld and I had an argument and she spotted a few potions on my person. She used her power over water to take them from me, probably intending on using them on me... But her powers did something to the potions and they exploded. Now she thinks Keiichi is her brother and Belldandy is the interloper," Urd explained. "I have several antidotes, but we have to trick Skuld into taking them."

"Why? Can't you simply tell her that her memory has been addled?" Kodama asked.

"Well, we could, but we risk creating something like a psychotic break in one of Heaven's admins. The two memories conflict and merge, she disappears for some time... And we then wind up with an army of Cyber-Belldandys and Robo-Keiichis, all with the ability to take down Lind like she was nothing and all with the goal of taking over Heaven to re-write creation to suit Skuld's crazy mind's memory!" Urd explained as she made several dramatic poses. There was even pictures of the mentioned Cyber-Belldandys and Robo-Keiichis behind Urd. The Cyber-Belldandys looked like a gray-scaled Belldandy, while Robo-Keiichis were wearing armor that made them look like they were cosplaying as the RX-78 Gundam.

"I don't think that would happen, Urd..." Belldandy uttered as she slowly put down the towel.

"How long have you been brewing potions today? And did you forget to ventilate the place?" Kodama asked, getting ready to run for her safety.

Urd rubbed the back of her head as she sheepishly said, "Well, I might be exaggerating a little bit... but Skuld is in a position to do a lot of damage if she were to go nuts... And I'd really not want to see Skuld break down as she tries to figure out what her real memories are. so the antidote I'm making would put her to sleep before it gets to work on her."

She then turned around and picked up the vial. She spoke in a solemn voice. "And all the memories of what she did while under the 'Keiichi's little sis' potion mix will be little more than a realistic dream to her..."

Kodama and Belldandy were unsure of what to say or do aftering hearing that.

After a few moments, Urd cheerfully asked, "So where is the rugrat?"

"Last I saw her, she was heading towards the washroom," Belldandy answered.

"I believe Lord Morisato went there not too long ago," Kodama added. "Therefore, I think Skuld had put it upon herself to prevent Mistress Belldandy from spying on him as he bathes."

Urd chuckled before she said in a joking manner, "Maybe Skuld's entering 'Ero little sis' mode?"

A moment passed before both Urd and Belldandy ran from Urd's room, yelling "SKULD!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from hotelkatz: This question was something I wrote up for an idea topic. Yes, it's a bit of an inverse of the usual situation of how Skuld views Belldandy and Keiichi.

It would be a nice humor fic. As for how Skuld can create a powder that interferes with a goddess's power, I'm guessing that maybe there's a part of her that does take an interest in Urd's hobbies.

One thing that I sometimes wonder about is what if Urd had an interest in machines and Skuld had an interest in potions? Urd would be able to use her electricity magic to power up machines and probably re-program them, while Skuld would be able to use her emerging powers over water to help with her potion making.

Such a fic wouldn't last for many chapters, as it is a bit of a minor change. Maybe a decent story arc where the Canon characters visit an alternate universe or something. Maybe there'd be more changes than the hobby-switch?


	7. Dr Goddess and Ms Demon

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy was outside, folding laundry when she felt a slight pinch near the back of her neck. She quickly brushed off the mosquito and then felt the spot where it had bit her. Feeling nothing, she went back to folding clothes as she said, "That was odd. It's almost fall…"

After getting all the dry clothes off the clothesline and folded, Belldandy picked up the laundry basket and headed inside. In the middle of the living room, Skuld was poking Keiichi's chest as she angrily said, "I bet you were trying to go outside and get big sis to pose in her underwear, weren't you? Weren't you?!"

"No, I was't! I swear!" Keiichi said as he tried to back away. Everytime he tried to take a step back, Skuld took a step forward.

Belldandy stood and watched the two as she thought, ' _Poor Skuld. She tries to hide her crush on Keiichi with anger, but she doesn't realize that he's not into Tsundere Lolis. He prefers adult women… Where did that come from?'_

Holding the basket with one hand, Belldandy began to rub her chin in thought. As she was lost in thought, Urd walked up and asked, "What's on your thoughts, Bell?"

Belldandy looked at Urd and thought, ' _And Urd is sexier than me, but comes on too strong. I guess I should be thankful that in Keiichi's eyes, I'm the bowl of honey that's just right!'_

"Bell?" Urd asked, a bit concerned when Belldandy just stared at her.

"Oh! I was just thinking about this and that, nothing more," Belldandy answered. Urd was about to respond, but Belldandy asked, "Care to help me put away the dry clothes?"

Urd shivered before she said, "Nope, I feel like lying around."

Belldandy then looked at Keiichi and Skuld. The latter had the former up against the wall, making Belldandy think to herself, ' _Oh my. I wonder if Keiichi has a thing for women that take control?'_

She then shook her head to clear her thoughts before she held out the laundry basket and called out, "Skuld, Keiichi, would either of you like to help me put away these?"

"I will! I will!" Skuld cheerfully said as she ran up to Belldandy.

"Didn't you have an invention that you said needed some fine-tuning?" Urd asked as she began to head over to the Television.

Skuld grimaced. It was a solar panel upgrade for Sigal and the time of day was perfect to test it. The upgrade looked like a hairband. If it was successful, then she'd install a few on Banpei's hat.

With a gentle smile, Belldandy said, "It's alright, Skuld. Go take care of your new invention. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Big sis…" Skuld muttered as she walked away, but not before shooting Keiichi a dirty glare.

Belldandy then looked at Keiichi, held the basket out to him, and asked, "Shall we? I think that about half are your clothes, so let's get those out of the way..."

"R-right!" Keiichi uttered as he grabbed the basket and headed out of the room. Belldandy looked at his butt and her smile got a bit Urd-like for a moment.

From the couch, Urd had been watching the exchange and was amused by it… until Belldandy passed by a mirror. for a moment, Belldandy's reflection was wearing the clothes that Hild had made her wear during the Angel Eater incident, but the reflection also had bat wings on its back and mini-bat wings on its head.

' _Must've been seeing things…'_ Urd thought as she began to watch Television.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This question was from Fox Boss. The question from them was ' _What if Hild or Mara somehow injected Belldandy with Succubus DNA?'_

I'll admit, the planning version of this was Belldandy talking with her growing succubus-half via a mirror because both share the same body. Succubus-Belldandy would've acted more like Peorth and/or Urd than Belldandy. Then while the two were talking and accusing each other of trying to ruin their relationship with Keiichi, Urd would have used a potential cure to rid Belldandy of Succubus-Belldandy… Only that because Succubus-Belldandy also is just as strong-willed as Belldandy, she is able to form her own body, but is really weak at the moment.

But I decided to go with what I've written. As for who hit Belldandy with succubus DNA, I have no clue. If you want a surefire Win or Loss, go with Hild. If you want it to backfire in some unknown way, go with Mara.

Heh… If Mara was the one who hit Belldandy with the DNA, then one might still be able to end things with Keiichi getting both Goddess-Belldandy and Demon-Belldandy. Could Belldandy share Keiichi with herself?


	8. Future harem?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was heading to his beemer as quietly as possible. Each shadow made him more wary, each sound of wood creaking made him jump a little bit. True, a part of him liked the attention from the goddesses, but everyone needed some time to themselves.

Just as he reached the garage door, a young voice cheerfully called out, "Hey, Keiichi! Whatcha doing?"

Keiichi tensed up for a moment before he let his shoulders shrug. With the best smile he could manage, he looked back and answered, "Just was going out to ride my beemer, Skuld."

Skuld was trying her best to pose cute. She currently was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that had the first Star Trek TV series' logo for the engineering department and black shorts.

"Can I come along? We can go have some ice cream at the park?" Skuld asked as she looked down at the floor and used a foot to draw little circles on the floor.

Keiichi shook his head before he said, "No, I kinda want to just ride around by myself for a little bit, just to see how the engine still is doing after the upgrades we did together the other day. Besides, we went out for ice cream when we were done with the Beemer."

Skuld pouted for a moment before she muttered in a slightly whiny tone, "Fff-fine, but let's do something together when you get back,alright?"

Keiichi chuckled for a moment before he said, "We'll see…"

He turned around and entered the garage. After he closed the door, Skuld heard someone laugh.

As she turned around, Skuld angrily said, "What's so funny, Urd?"

"That you think you stand a chance at trying to win him like that. He's not lusting after lolis. He sees you as something like a younger sister, but he doesn't have that fetish either. So save yourself the heartbreak, kid," Urd explained as she leaned against the wall.

Before Skuld could respond, Belldandy appeared and said, "Skuld, I have to speak with Urd about what she just said to you. Could you please leave us for a few minutes?"

"Sure, big sis," Skuld replied with a smirk before she left.

"What? Did I go too far?" Urd asked as she looked Belldandy in the eyes with.

"She's our sister," Belldandy answered.

"Yeah, but since loverboy is a one-woman man, all she has in store for her if she continues is heartbreak. I'm just trying to stop her from hating him for the rest of his life," Urd explained as she stood up. "Besides, I think you're just worried that I can win his heart if I really tried to."

"He's my client, Urd. And don't try to change the topic!" Belldandy quickly said, getting flustered a little bit.

"Fine… Let's get back to talking about Skuld. I think we can probably get Keiichi to accept Skuld's love in time, but we'd need to get him to try for the harem ending with all of us for there to be an opening in the first place," Urd replied with a playful smile, taking a step towards Belldandy, making the latter take a step back.

"That's not what I was talking about at all!" Belldandy said, getting more flustered. A thought hit her. "Urd, are you… Are you worried that you might be alone if-"

Belldandy paused when Urd's playful smile turned into a glare. Belldandy glared back as she said, "Urd, You will find someone just for you. You just have to-"

"Four hundred years of relationships, all ending with them dumping me the moment their dreams were in reach. Keiichi's the first guy who is willing to stand up against Kami-Sama for all three of us. Hell, all three of us are in love with the lug!" Urd said getting more tense as she spoke. Then Urd's body language quickly changed, worrying Belldandy. She got on her knees and begged, "Why not just give the harem ending a shot? I know we can get him to try it! We just have to work together!"

Taking another step back, Belldandy said, "I… I need time to think about it."

As Belldandy walked away to compose herself, Urd thought, ' _And if we all marry Keiichi, I can probably use that as a reason to stay here, should Hild or Mara somehow get me to become a full demon… Doesn't hurt that we all really do love Keiichi.'_

-o-

In her room, Skuld was currently trying to think up a new invention to surprise Keiichi with.

' _Stupid Urd. If we were similar physical ages, I know I'd win Keiichi's heart!'_ Skuld thought with an angry frown. Then the anger turned into depression as her thoughts became, ' _But then I'd have to compete with Big Sis. I'd lose against her if we were around the same physical age…'_

Then a new idea hit her, making her grin. As she began to cobble together something that looked like a raygun, Skuld thought, ' _But if Keiichi were around 12 years old, then Urd and Big Sis wouldn't go after him! Only I could!'_

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This chapter was from Deathmvp's question, ' _What if all three of the Norns fell in love with Keiichi? As in like a harem situation?'_

True, all three are seemingly competing against each other in what I've written, but all three goddesses are very possessive in canon. The only one who is even slightly trying for the harem ending in this chapter is Urd.

Another thing I'll admit is that the final scene at the end is something that I once tried to plan on its own long ago. In that one, Skuld wasn't after Keiichi and the de-aging thing was actually an accident. Skuld decides to lengthen Keiichi's life as a present to Belldandy… only to make his body around 12 years old or so. He'd still have his adult mind, though. That was where my planning for it stopped. Imagine Hild learning that Keiichi's body was de-aged. she'd have plenty of fun mocking Belldandy about it.


	9. Lind is not Nine-Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

As Keiichi was meddling with a camera near the front door, he heard the doorbell ring. So he walked over and opened the door, asking, "Yes?"

He spotted nothing outside, except the night sky. He looked around, still spotting nothing or anyone… until he looked down. There was a nervous Lind, who was still de-aged from the incident with Welsper.

"Uhmm… Good evening…" Lind uttered as she waved a little.

Keiichi yelled in surprise. Urd showed up in mere moment, rubbing the back of her head.

"A bit noisy here… What came?" Urd asked as she floated over Keiichi's shoulder. Like with Keiichi, she spotted nothing until she looked down. A smile crossed her face before she fell down to the ground, laughing as she did so.

"Urd? What is so funny?" Belldandy asked as she and Skuld appeared. Showing she had more in common with Urd, Skuld fell over laughing. Belldandy merely covered her mouth in surprise before she realized the purpose of Lind's visit.

Lind frowned before she raised one of her feet and stomped. Urd and Skuld were quickly frozen. Belldandy looked at her sisters and sighed. Turning back towards Lind, she asked, "Can you please free them? There is a strong possibility that we'll need their help with getting you back to normal."

Lind glared at the frozen Norns for a few more moments before the ice cracked, freeing the norns. As Urd and Skuld both began to rub themselves in an attempt to get warmer, Lind said, "They laugh at me again and I'll freeze them once more."

Urd glared at Lind as an idea came to mind. Skuld ran to the living room to get a blanket to cover herself, Belldandy dragged the stunned Keiichi with her, and Lind followed after all three. Heading to her room, Urd called out, "Be there in a second! Just need to put an experiment on standby!"

"Don't take too long!" Belldandy called back.

-o-

Urd strolled into the room. Keiichi finally was back to normal. Lind was on a chair and the others were on the couch. Urd settled for leaning on the couch.

"So what's the situation?" Urd asked.

"Lind still hasn't recovered from the demon's attack. Since she has a high position in the Valkyries, it is a big problem," Belldandy explained.

"Oh. Thought Lind was trying to go through a second childhood or something…" Urd muttered. Lind glared at her.

"I think I have a solution…" Belldandy said as she stood up and left the room for a moment.

' _I knew I could count on Belldandy…'_ Lind thought as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

Belldandy quickly came back, holding a coat. As she held it out ot Lind, she said, "I wonder if you can use this. Urd wore it when she became little."

Lind stared at the coat for a moment before looking at Belldandy and said, "That's… not what I want…"

"I have something!" Urd quickly said before she grabbed Lind and ran out the room.

Belldandy, Skuld, and Keiichi heard the sounds of spells being flung around. Ice shattering, lightning discharging, wood breaking and other sounds that worried them. When the sounds stopped, they feared the worst… until Urd ran into the living room and stopped at the doorway at the otherside of the room.

"Urd!" Lind called out as she ran into the room.

"Ah, that's adorable!" Belldandy said as she covered her mouth and blushed a little.

Urd had forced Lind into a pink blouse, a blue jumper dress, and even tied a blue ribbon on the back of Lind's head.

"C'mon and get me, Lind! Aren't you the strongest?" Urd taunted, making Lind angry enough to throw a few magically created snowballs at her. Urd dodged them by running into the room behind her.

"You will pay for this, Urd!" Lind shouted as she chased after Urd.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from Hotelkatz : And this was from manticore-gurl071134's question, ' _What if urd or lind was de-aged instead?'_

As you can tell, this would require Lind to be the one to chase after Welsper, not Peorth. Where it Urd that was de-aged, I would see three things. Urd getting depressed at being a kid once more, Hild making sure that Welsper doesn't escape punishment by becoming a cat, and Hild trying to hug Urd nonstop.

And yes, Urd dressed Lind up in cosplay. Cirno the Ice fairy from the _Touhou_ PC game series. To those that aren't familiar with Cirno, she is an overconfident idiot. She gets referred to as Nine-Ball by fans because in the instruction booklet, it had a page that showed off what parts of the screen were which. Like, score, lives, power ups, and such. It indicated which was which by a circled number in the picture and a list with numbers beside it. Cirno had a circled nine by her. In the list by the number nine, was the word, 'Moron'.

Touhou is a series of 2D vertically-scrolling shooting games that's popular in Japan. I'd explain more, but we're here to read fanfics.


	10. Mini-Ninja return!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

As she was walking to her room, Urd looked at the shrunken Keiichi sitting on the palm of her hand and said, "Look, Keiichi. I had no idea that those pills would shrink you. They were supposed to allow you to use a tiny bit of magic… Wait, did you take them with water or soda?"

"Water, like you said," Keiichi answered as Urd put her hand near the table in her room, letting him jump off. He wasn't too pleased at being so small. He had enough short jokes aimed at him already as it is.

"Damn!" Urd grumbled under her breath. She walked over to her supply cabinet and began to rummage through it. "Well, I at least have something that'll purge the effects from you. I'm surprised that your clothes shrunk with you. I'm guessing either the pill somewhat works or your innate magic is size changing."

As she took a few bottles of different ingredients down, she chuckled for a moment. "Hey. Kei. If it really is your innate magic, I bet you can have a lot of fun with it with Bell when you finally decide to do it."

After a few moments of no response, Urd turned around as she said, "Hey, I know that was crossing the line, but you don't have to pull the sil-... Keiichi?"

Keiichi was nowhere in sight. Urd bent down and looked under the table, thinking he fell off.

"Keiichi? This is no time to be playing games. Being that small is dangerous without powers. I don't want to explain to Bell about why you were eaten by the neighbor's cat!" Urd said, getting frustrated a she continued to look around.

-o-

Outside of the temple were three small Kunoichi, carrying a bound-and-gagged Keiichi to how knows where. Within moments, more of the Mouse-sized kunoichi followed after them, like a large blanket.

After a few minutes, the army of Kunoichi entered an abandoned warehouse. The ones carrying Keiichi placed him on a large mattress.

Keiichi looked around. The three closest to him were Kodama, Hikari, and Nozomi. The first three Mini-ninja that Mara created so long ago. Belldandy had managed to convince them to leave Mara by simply being her kind self.

Kodama had long, unruly black hair. Hikari wore a helmet over her short light brown hair. Nozomi had her hair cut in a boy-ish way. All three wore similar ninja garb, but in different colors. The trio looked at each other before Kodama nodded at the other two.

She Got near Keiichi and got on her knees, putting her at eye Level with Keiichi.

"Morisato… You're probably wondering why we… rescued you from Urd's room," Kodama began, looking away as she blushed a little.

Keiichi made some muffled noises that seemed to be 'You kidnapped me.'

"Considering some of Urd's potion's experiments… It was more of a rescue…" Kodama said as she briefly looked Keiichi in the eyes. She then looked away and began to press two fingers together. "A-an-anyways… We brought you here because…"

"You're the only guy that we know of that is our size…" Hikari added.

Then a smiling Nozomi said, "So do you want a harem of cute Kunoichis?"

Keiichi let out a panicked whine.

-o-

Urd was in a panic. Her hair was starting to become more and more frizzled by the second. Anywhere that she looked, there was no sign of Keiichi.

"Keiichi! Keiichi! Where are you?!" Urd yelled. She paused as she realized that if Belldandy was nearby, then she'd be in a two loads of trouble. One for shrinking Keiichi and one for losing him.

-oOoOoOo

Note's from HotelKatz : This is one of my ideas from an idea topic. I think this would be nothing more than a fic that would edge on a humor fic.

There's also the problem of giving the Mini-Ninjas different personalities, outside of Kodama, Hikari, and Nozomi. Heck, even those three would need their personalities expanded.

I was tempted to make a few of the nameless Mini-Ninja based on a few characters from _Nagasarete Airantou._ But if I went that route, this would've have been a half-hearted crossover or something.

 _Nagasarete Airantou_ is a series where a 14 year old runs away from home and winds up on an island where he is the only human guy. There's a large number of human women around his age, so it's one of those harem mangas, though I'd argue it more of a humorous slice-of-life fantasy manga with strong harem elements. There's also a large number of nonhuman inhabitants who are just as smart as humans. however, the islanders live like it is about 200 years ago or so.

I suspect a large number of you would find it a bit… cookie-cutter or so for a few story arcs. So I understand if you don't like it off the bat or even after you read it to the last translated chapter.


	11. Crude Potions

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

As Belldandy neared the temple, she took a quick glance at the groceries she was carrying.

' _I think I should try that sinner's sandwich recipe that one of the neighbors gave me'_ Belldandy thought before a worried Urd rushed out of the temple.

"You're here?!" Urd asked in a panic. She quickly composed herself and said, "Of course, you're here! And since you're here, let's go out for a night on the town! Just you and me, like old times, Bell! Let's see if we can paint the town red!"

"But I have to get-" Belldandy uttered before Urd tore the grocery bags from her and put them by the front door.

"Skuld will put the food away. Isn't that right, Skuld?" Urd said as she looked back at the front door. Skuld looked a bit worried as well, but nodded. Urd then faced Belldandy and said, "See? She'll take care of them. Now let's go!"

"But, Urd, I just got here!" Belldandy uttered, just as Urd grabbed her hand and ran away from the temple.

After watching the two runout of sight, Skuld sighed before she muttered, "I really hope you can fix the problem before Big Sis finds out about it…"

Looking down, she grumbled as she didn't think she could pick up six full bags of groceries. Skuld was about to call out for Banpei, but remembered that he was on guard duty.

"Stupid Urd. Stupid Keiichi. Stupid Mara…" Skuld muttered as she slowly moved the bags towards the Kitchen.

-o-

In the backyard, Banpei, Sigal, and a few mini-Urds were watching two people who were sitting on the ground and were staring each other in the eyes.

"Mara…" Keiichi said as he brushed of Mara's hair out of the way.

"Keiichi…" Mara quietly said in loving reverence as she shyly smiled.

"Mara…" Keiichi said as he leaned in a little bit closer. "Let me complement you…"

"Sure, I'd love to hear it, loverboy," Mara replied as she began to blush.

"Your hair is as tempting as the apple of discord, Mara. Your red eyes practically burn with the passion you put into each day. Those cute little fangs of yours?" Keiichi spoke as Mara leaned in closer. "I bet they'd make kissing you a really fun experience."

Mara's response was to blush more, look away, and giggle a little bit.

One Mini-Urd made gagging motions. Another merely stuck out of her tongue. A third held up a sign that had a zero on it. The fourth one looked at Banpei and said, "If they get any sappier, we're giving them the hose."

Banpei nodded.

-o-

In Urd's room, a small army of Mini-Urds were frantically trying to brew a potion.

"C'mon, c'mon! We gotta get both of them back to normal!" A Mini-Urd said as she was mixing an ingrediant.

"Yeah, cure only Keiichi and Mara goes Yandere. Cure only Mara and she'll make Keiichi reject the wish. We all know that, Sake for brains!" Another Mini-Urd loudly said as she and some other Mini-Urds were using fire magic to melt some metal for use for the antidote.

"I didn't think you'd accidentally brew up a love potion so crude that it'd make Keiichi and Mara fall on love with each other…" Sigal muttered.

"Shut up!" All the Mini-Urds in the room said.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And another idea from me. Born from Urd's comment in chapter 69 about 'how her potions aren't so poorly made that they screw up a perfect match'.

So what if Urd did somehow make a potion crude enough that it did interfere with Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship.

As I was writing this author's note, I can imagine that if this were to continue, a later chapter would have Mara and Keiichi cured, but somehow have Belldandy and Chihiro fall in love with each other. Y'know, reference that sealing thing that looked like a teapot where the target had to kiss it to be sealed. Even if it was a fake-Belldandy from Welsper's and Keiichi's eyes, but some little boy from Chihiro's.

Speaking of her, now I'm tempted to write a chapter where Chihiro meets Sentaro and Chihiro's attention towards Sentaro gets Skuld into a Tsundere anger. I have no idea if it is intentional or not on Chihiro's part.

Or maybe Mara decides to ruin Keiichi's relationship with Belldandy by de-aging him and the sight of a kid Keiichi puts Chihiro into glomp mode.

As for the Sinner's sandwich, it's from a video game called _Deadly Premonition_. The Sandwich's ingredients are Turkey, Strawberry Jam and cereal. I have no idea what cereal is used, but the pic I saw of it was using frosted flakes. It kinda looked good, so I might try it next year as a New year's resolution.


	12. remnant powers

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Sitting near the front door of the temple, he was slowly drinking a bottle of water as he stared out at the city that had been in ruins not even an hour ago. Keiichi still was amazed that his girlfriend was a goddess and she was powerful enough that re-constructing the temple only took about one ten-millionth of her energy.

"Keiichi, is everything alright?" Belldandy's voice called out. Keiichi looked back and saw Belldandy standing in the doorway. She looked a little concerned.

He smiled as he said, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm still amazed about how fast everything got back to normal. It's actually pretty surreal."

Belldandy smiled. "Well, I think you might be the only human allowed to remember what had happened… At least in this town. I'm not sure about anywhere else. I can give Heaven a call and find out if you want me to."

"No, I don't think I need to know… At least not now," Keiichi replied. He then asked. "So do you need any help with making dinner?"

Belldandy shook her head as she said, "Skuld and Urd are helping me."

"Well, if you need me to help with anything, I'll be around the temple, probably either still staring at the city or studying in my room," Keiichi replied. Belldandy nodded before she went back inside.

He turned towards the city.

' _I wonder how life would be like if I were a god. I'd probably…. probably…'_ Keiichi then sighed with a slightly depressed tone. ' _Probably would still be a loser, but with magical powers.'_

He then imagined his anger flowing out of his body as some sort of calming exercise. However, after a few moments, he began to realize that the bottle of water was starting to heat up.

Keiichi looked around, wondering if Urd or Skuld were nearby, until he remembered they were with Belldandy.

A thought struck him.

"Could it be…" Keiichi quietly said under his breath before he imagined cold flowing from his body.

No change. The bottle of water was still warm.

Then he remembered temperature physics.

"Man, I really am a moron…" Keiichi said as he imagined the heat moving away from the bottle. In moments, it began to cool down, even getting colder than it was before. He slowly shook the bottle, muttering, "So it's me… How then? I don't have any-"

He nearly dropped the bottle when the idea hit him.

"The Lord of Terror. I must've somehow kept its magic powers or copied them," Keiichi whispered. He began to smile, " Then I'm not completely useless now! I can-can… Use spells with less accuracy than Urd and less power than Skuld until they remove it from me…"

He let his head slump forward as he sighed. He drank some of the water as he thought, ' _Gotta think of a good argument for them to let me keep this power… As long as it's safe for me to keep it, that is. I'm not gonna keep magic that shortens my life every time I use it.'_

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : And this question is PrankK1ng's ' _what if' keiichi had secretly managed to copy The Lord of Terror's powers while under its control and learned to use it and create a 'godly' version as well.'_

However, After I finished this chapter, I realized that it's heavily influenced by another FFN writer's work, mikebreslau's _Keiichi's Magic Trick._ Though their original intention was about three fanfics, it expanded to about five. Personally, I like the fifth fanfic the most. It's the one about Keiichi's birthday, but kinda needs to be read last.


	13. Surrogate

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._ Also, a poor attempt at getting feelings from the reader is attempted in this chapter.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was idly flipping through the channels as she waited for Keiichi and Belldandy to come back from their appointment with a obstetrician from Heaven. She stopped to look at the clock on the wall.

"They're an hour late... I'll be probably the best Aunt… Nah, that's too much work… Coolest?" Urd muttered to herself as she scratched the side of her head with the remote. " Can't be too hard. My competition would be Skuld and Megumi. Both are gearheads who'd prevent the tyke from touching their machines. I'd simply use magic. Skuld still can't compete with me in that arena."

With a smile and a nod, Urd went back to changing the channel. "C'mon… Give me something good… or interesting. I'd even take some of those lame history shows you humans are barely accurate at!"

When the front door slid open, Urd turned off the TV and began to skip her way over to the returning married couple. She uttered, "Hey, guys! What's the… News?"

Both Keiichi and Belldandy were depressed, to the point that Belldandy's shoulders were slumped and she wasn't making any attempt to look at Urd.

"Urd, we… We… We…" Belldandy began as tears began to form around her eyes.

"Bell, let me tell her. you go and try to relax," Keiichi said as he hugged Belldandy. He looked at Urd and said, "TV's free?"

Urd dumbly nodded. Belldandy then slowly made her way to the couch and began to flip through the channels.

"Keiichi… Please tell me that the doc said something like… like… like… "Urd said, trying to think of something to say as she began to run her hands through her hair in a panic. "I-I-I can't even think of some dumb excuse! Please tell me that you and Bell are trying some dumbass prank!"

"The doctor said that Belldandy and I can't have a child together. She's too powerful of a goddess," Keiichi said as he and Urd walked to the kitchen.

"So we can suspend her license. Problem solved!" Urd said as Keiichi took out a bottle of really strong sake and a bottle of cola out of the refrigerator. When Keiichi slowly shook his head, Urd felt more hope drop down to her stomach.

"The doc also said that temporarily suspending her license is a bad idea because it's too risky. Someone might unsuspend her license if some major crisis occurs. There was also some talk that she might be too pure of a goddess for a human to even be able to get her pregnant, since she was able to make Blue Lance into an angel and even prevent the lord of terror from possessing her…" Keiichi explained as he put the two bottles on the counter. He leaned on the counter as his shoulders began to shake as he began to have trouble trying not to cry. "I… I don't know what to do…."

Urd's hands curled into fists. A part of her wanted to blame Keiichi. A part of her wanted to simply pretend nothing happened. Another part wanted to ignore Keiichi and do whatever she could to help Belldandy. Another part wanted to call up Hild and make a deal to help Keiichi and Belldandy. Another part…

That part came up with an idea that gave Urd some hope.

"Keiichi, if Belldandy is too powerful and too pure, then how about me being a surrogate mother?" Urd asked, getting Keiichi's attention.

"But you're just as-" Keiichi began before Urd put a finger on his lips.

"If power is what you're worried about, then I can lie my ass off until my license gets suspended. There's no worry about it getting unsuspended for any reason If I'm yours and Belldandy's surrogate mother for your kid. You don't even have to worry about me being too pure, since I'm half-demon," Urd explained. she took her finger off Keiichi's lips.

"Urd… but isn't fifty years-" Keiichi tried to say before Urd waggled her finger.

"Hey, drop in the bucket for a goddess and if you're worried about Hild, Don't worry! If she tries anything, _and I do mean anything_ , then she will regret it for the rest of her life!" Urd said before she held out her arms for a hug. Her smile grew bigger when Keiichi hugged her.

After almost a minute, Keiichi slowly let her go. Urd then began to head to the living room as she said, "Now let's go tell Bell."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And this is a chapter formed from a combination of two questions

D.J. Scales ' _What if Urd actually had Keiichi's child?'_ and Stargoat's ' _What if Keiichi and Belldandy could not have a baby?'_

To be honest, I suspect that Urd and Belldandy would probably use a spell to ensure that the baby is genetically Belldandy and Keiichi's.

Also, here's an omake that would take place in the future of this chapter.

-oOo-

Troubadour landed on the roof of the building near the temple. Looking through a window, he spotted Urd.

"Ah, Urd! How I waited for you! I managed to tame the Golden nightingale, so it can sing a song for you, I hope-, Nay, I know you remained-" Troubadour began until he finally noticed the obvious baby-buldge on Urd. "How dare you! The moment you're alone, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" A voice similar to Urd's asked. Troubadour slowly turned around, as even he recognised Hild voice. Right behind him was Hild in her adult form.

"Nothing!" Troubadour uttered, sounding more like he squeaked. Hild narrowed her eyes.

-o-

Mara was confused when Hild put a plate that had some roasted bird on the table in front of her.

"Lady Hild?" Mara asked.

"Y'know that musician Urd dated? the one that dumped her when she helped him become famous?" Hild asked. "and even used her to get a Golden Nightingale?"

Mara frowned as she nodded.

Hild then put a mirror that held Troubadour on the table. The Mirror's surface showed that he was horrified to see his Golden Nighengale was now Mara's dinner.

"Enjoy!" Hild said as she gestured to the plate.


	14. Lind and Urd's dressup game

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

From the doorway, Urd had overheard what Lind had said and frowned. She thought, ' _Odd… i didn't receive any kind of message to be on the lookout_ … _At least more than normal. Better set up some privacy seals in my room and talk with Lind later.'_

And with that thought, Urd sighed loud enough get everyone's attention.

"Am I boring you, Urd?" Lind asked, narrowing her eyes at the Eldest Norn.

"Kinda. You need to loosen up, Lind…. Or at least give the appearance of it. You know how tempting a target is to demons when all it does is act like a stuffed shirt all the time," Urd replied with a smirk. "Come to my room, later. I'll getcha into something more relaxing, but still allow you to move around in a battle."

"I have no need. My uniform suffices," Lind answered as she began to face Belldandy.

"That wasn't a request you could ignore, Lind. Either you come to my room later willingly or stiff as a mannequin," Urd said, losing a great deal of her cheerfulness. ' _Alright, I smell a trap. Probably somewhere on Lind's body. No idea if she knows about it. Gonna have to set up as accordingly.'_

Lind glared at Urd before sighing, "Very well. I'd rather not, but I'd prefer you all working with me as we find the demon. When shall I come?"

Urd looked off to the side and did some mental calculations before she looked at Lind with a smile. "About an hour, give or take five minutes."

Lind nodded as she said, "I think I can appear by then."

Urd smiled before she went to her room. After setting a box of washable markers out, Urd split into a large number of Mini-Urds and began her task.

-o-

After making sure that the seals were all in place, Urd heard a knock. Snapping her fingers to hide the seals under an illusion, Urd said, "Come in, Lind!"

The door slid open and the blue-haired Valkyrie walked in.

"I'm letting you know now that I will not wear anything too revealing, no matter what, Urd," Lind said as she closed the door.

"Tch. spoilsport. Sometimes looking hot 'n sexy is good for the soul, y'know?" Urd said as she produced a simple white t-shirt and blue sweat pants. "But since this is probably your first time dressing as anything other than being a valkyrie since childhood, we'll stick with plain and boring."

After Lind took off her jacket and undershirt, Urd and and her angel heard a warning siren. However, just as World of Elegance began to leave Urd, a spear shot out of

Urd's dresser, hitting the catfish-looking Angel Eater right in its forehead. Just as it slumped out away from Lind, Cool Mint flew out of its mouth and returned to her mistress. World of elegance returned to Urd as well.

"That what you were sent to find?" Urd asked as Lind looked behind herself.

Once she was able to speak once more, Lind said in surprised panic, "I… I had no idea-"

"Save it. Looks like we've been infiltrated, Lind. I know you would never willingly do this. Looks like we need to go through our ranks and play whack-a-mole," Urd said as a Valkyrie uniform appeared on her. She then bent down by the dead angel eater. "Let's see if we can find out who it is by this thing's memories."

"Thanks,Urd…" Lind quietly said before Urd glared at her.

"Make no mistake, this thing had gone after Belldandy or Skuld, You'd be wishing you were sent back to boot camp!" Urd stated.

"I thought Skuld-" Lind Started before getting interrupted by a glare from Urd.

"To Angel Eaters, angel eggs are low priority, but still are a priority," Urd stated.

After Urd stopped glaring at her, Lind muttered, "At least the dressing up was merely a ruse."

"Oh, no. It was only partially a ruse. We're still dressing you up," Urd said as she began to set up the memory scan spell on the Angel Eater. "I want to see Pink Pretty Princess Ballerina Lind. It'll be your punishment."

Lind slumped over in depression.

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : And this is manticore-gurl071134's question ' _what if urd bell were secretly part of the Valkyries (or the demon version [if the world needed balance] ;) ) that only lind and the almighty knew_ '

So the obvious changes are that we'll never get to see Blue Lance and that Skuld will take longer to get her angel. Probably would be the next story arc.

There's also the 'Urd is a secret member of the Valkyries' thing, For me, having it in a fic makes the 'big sister breast check' have a secondary purpose of making sure that no one put any harmful seals or spells on Skuld for that fic. Is that good? Is that bad? I say it depends on the writer and the story's plot.


	15. Bit of a major change

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

The Auto Club and the Four Wheels Club were in a competition with 18 other automotive clubs. It currently was the final race, which was a motorcycle race. Keiichi was chosen because of both his skill and low weight. Currently, he was neck-and-neck with a female rider from the Four Wheels Club.

While her uniform covered any part that would show skin and her helmet's window was reflective enough to prevent anyone from even seeing her eyes, her personality was friendly enough to forgive her for being allied with Aoshima. Although she did flirt with Keiichi before the race enough to get him distracted, Tamiya had put Keiichi in a headlock to get his head back in the game.

However, victory for the Auto Club was not meant to be, as the Four Wheels club managed to barely eek out a win in this race and the others over the Auto club. Curiously, it seemed to only happen whenever the mystery racer was in a race and she only seemed to win against the Auto Club.

Before Keiichi could get his motorcycle back to his club's pitstop, the mystery racer said, "Hey, Mister Morisato, could I talk with you when we both have some free time?"

"Why?" Keiichi asked, wary of the lady's intentions.

"Because you're a cute guy who I can tell knows to keep his hands to himself and I want someone to show me around town,' The mystery racer replied before she took her motorcycle away from Keiichi.

Keiichi shrugged before he took his motorcycle back to his team's pitstop.

Aoshima smiled as his hired racer walked up to him. He put his arm around her as he said, "You've performed better than I expected, though I would have preferred you to win all the events you were in, not just beat those fools from the auto club. Perhaps dinner-"

The mystery racer shoved Aoshima's arm away before she put some distance between herself and Aoshima, making him frown. She looked back and said, "The deal was to defeat the auto club, nothing more. However, if you want another wish…"

Aoshima smiled once more, until the mystery racer continued, "You'll have to wait until I decide you're worth making a deal with once more, sir."

Remembering that the woman did appear out of nowhere, did use some magic to demonstrate that she did have powers, and even claimed she was a demon, Aoshima put his hands up and backed away, saying, "Very well. I await your return…"

So the mystery racer walked over and waited for Keiichi.

"I'm telling youse this simple trooth. Any dame that works with Aoshima is bad news!" Tamiya said as Sora and a few others were double-checking the bike. As he tried to hold Keiichi back, Tamiya said,"Remember dat American broad?"

"There's a difference. Diana Lockheed went after you and that was before the race," Keiichi grunted as he shook himself out of Tamiya's grasp. "The race ended before the racer from the Four Wheels Club asked me out."

"Hey, Tamiya!" Otaki called out as he walked nearby.

"Yea?" Tamiya replied.

"Maybe what's-her-face can be sweet-talked into joining our club? I just saw a little spat that can be worked in our favor!" Otaki answered with a smile.

Tamiya rubbed his chin in thought before a big grin appeared. He looked at Keiichi and said, "Morisato! Get Aoshima's top racer to join us! Dat's an ordah from your Sempais!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Keiichi muttered as he walked away and towards the racer. Before he got near her, he took a quick glance at her body and thought, ' _Really nice body. Makes Sayoko look plain.'_

The Mystery racer then took off her helmet and shook her head, making Keiichi blush. Her Skin reminded Keiichi of some of the most delicious caramel he ever had, her platinum hair sparkled like untouched snow in the moonlight, and the smile on her face was the gentlest he had ever seen.

As her ponytail came to a stop, the lady said, "Hello, Keiichi Morisato! I'm Belldandy!"

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : and another question from me! This time a fairly recent one and one made for this fic!

Edit on December 17th, 2015 : Turns out that AnimeMaster24's questions had asked 'What if Belldandy had been a demon answering Keiichi's call rather than a Goddess?' long ago. If you're reading this, AnimeMaster24, I am sorry for thinking I thought up the question.

So in this idea, Tyr and Hild waited longer to go through the gate. Enough so that Belldandy is Urd's full-blood sister! Not only that, but this Belldandy is a First Class Demon, Unlimited License! How else would Aoshima get a wish from her? I will admit it's really doubtful he'd ever get another wish from her. Hurray for small miracles!

I have no idea if Skuld is also Urd's full-blooded sister as well.. Part of me wants her to be, another part of me doesn't want to change her. At the moment, I'd have both Skuld and Urd be goddesses. That doesn't help, does it?

In the topic for this fic at the Goddess Relief Office forum, vanagandr had some good ideas for this idea. I'd say them, but the topic is pretty recent. So I'll probably edit this chapter to include them next month.


	16. Start off with a Goddess and a god

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._ And this is another 'altered beginning' idea.

-oOoOoOo-

With a smirk, Keiichi said, "Okay, I might as well make my wish."

Belldandy smiled as she said, "Have you decided on one?"

"I want a goddess like you to to be with me always!" Keiichi loudly said as he pointed at her. "how's that for a crazy wish?"

When Belldandy's eyes began to glow brighter and and brighter, Keiichi wondered if he upset her. When she began to emit an ominous 'MMMM' noise and began to float, Keiichi's reaction was to flip the table and hide behind it.

Two bright beams of light descended from the sky. One came into contact with Belldandy and the other with Keiichi.

After the beams of light vanished, Belldandy landed on the ground and fell to her hands and knees. She was exhausted and out of breath. A part of her felt like that she should have passed out. As she slowly began to stand up, Keiichi looked out from behind the table.

"Are you alright?" Keiichi asked. When Belldandy gasped and covered her mouth. "What?"

"You're…. you're now a god!" Belldandy said as she uncovered her mouth, revealing a big smile.

"God?! You mean I'm like you now!?" Keiichi uttered as he fell over backwards.

"Yes…. Although your facial marks signify that you are a Third Class God, Limited license, Provisional. I believe that I am now responsible for you, since your wish was to have me by your side," Belldandy said as she made her way over to the phone. "I'll call and make sure. Will that be alright?"

"S-sure…" Keiichi muttered as he looked for a mirror. When he found one, he saw that he had blue-ish green rectangles on his forehead and cheeks."Huh..."

When he was about to touch one, Belldandy quickly said, "I wouldn't, if I were you! They're rather sensitive at the moment, Mr. Morisato!"

"Sorry! Didn't know!" Keiichi sheepishly said as he put the mirror down and looked away from Belldandy. He began to put the table right-side up.

Belldandy then looked away from Keiichi and said to the phone, "Sorry about that. So exactly why was my client changed into a god?"

After a few seconds, she said, "I don't necessarily agree, but I understand. something like this should have been his choice."

After a few more seconds, she said, "I'll break the news to him, then. Thank you and goodbye."

She then hung up the phone and looked at Keiichi. Looking like she was greatly disappointed in herself, Belldandy said, "Mr. Morisato, I apologize that your wish changes you into a god without your permission. It was not my intention."

Keiichi looked at her with a comforting smile. "Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. Besides, I think I can get used to it after some time. So what can I do now that I'm a god?"

Belldandy closed her eyes and smiled. "Pretty much nothing you couldn't do before. The only changes are that you won't age or get sick from earthly viruses. You will only be able to use spells and powers that I give you permission to, but even then, you have to get permission from me every few days to continue using them."

Keiichi's shoulders slumped a little.

Belldandy then continued. "There's also the Doublet system. Either you'll be paired up with a young demon who just reached an age where they qualify for the Doublet System or a human will be given the opportunity to become a demon and become your Doublet Partner."

"So what does the Doublet system do?" Keiichi asked.

"Well… If someone on one side dies at the hands of the other side, then the Doublet partner of the deceased one will also die," Belldandy explained.

"So it's a gun aimed at both our heads?" Keiichi asked.

"I guess… but that's not really an accurate-" Belldandy answered before the door opened.

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : And another idea from Deathmvp. This time it is ' _What if his wish to be with her for ever turned him into a god as only a god can be with a goddess?'_

I honestly think that this change would make the series more action-oriented than slice of life. After all, this opens up the chance for Keiichi to be able to fight back… Though probably poorly for quite some time. Also, it would be pretty neat if this change allowed him to keep Blue Lance, though he'd probably name her something else.

Also, re-reading the first chapter so many times has made me realize that First-chapter Manga-Keiichi is actually kinda rude and sarcastic. There's the finger pointing, of which I'm told is considered really rude in Japan. The fact he seems to easily dismiss Belldandy's magic until after the wish is granted kinda makes me wonder if there's some sorta mental lock on mortal minds to dismiss magic. Of course, that would be a retcon to somehow justify the one on Keiichi about Belldandy concerning lust towards her and only her.

There's also the question of Keiichi's Doublet Partner.

An OC Demon probably would be forgotten after a few chapters.

Not bothering to have one and claim they're in another dimension is the easiest.

Making Sayoko into a demon would expand her Belldandy Rivalry and create a possible friendship with Mara, but runs the risk making Mara and Sayoko nearly into the same character.

Making Aoshima into a demon probably is pointless, as most people would either turn him into a monster with money and power or a buttmonkey.

Making Megumi into a demon seems interesting, but probably wouldn't do much. Maybe make for a nice rivalry between her and Keiichi, though.

Making Urd into his partner... Well. Now that would be an interesting story, now wouldn't it? Would Urd become a demon? Would Keiichi?


	17. Little Sister's reaction

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy was about to start making when a rapid knocking was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it," Keiichi called out as he headed towards the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see his sister in an upset mood. "What's wrong, Megumi?"

"Did you know that your girlfriend and her sisters have powers?" Megumi asked, glaring at Keiichi.

Keiichi's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he chuckled, saying, "I think you're mistaking Belldandy's-"

Megumi's sour mood turned into anger before she said, "Oh my god, you always knew."

"Megumi, I think you're making a mistake. Belldandy and her sisters-" Keiichi began before Megumi interrupted him by poking him in the chest.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. Me, your sister!" Megumi said, getting ready to yell.

Deciding not to deny it any further, Keiichi stopped trying to laugh and said, "I have my reasons, Megumi."

"Then give me one. One good one!" Megumi said as she stopped poking Keiichi.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Keiichi responded with a slight frown.

"I said a good one! They have powers!" Megumi grunted as she stomped. "You used to tell me everything when we were younger!"

" We grew up. I don't pry into your private life, so don't pry into mine. There's also the fact that I'm trying to let everyone have as much of a normal life as possible, Megumi," Keiichi answered. He then leaned against the side of the doorway and said, "So how many stock phrases should I say?"

"I'm not asking you to tell the world, Keiichi! I just wanted to remain a part of your life! I'm not asking you to have them use their powers on me to improve my-" Megumi said before she noticed Keiichi flinch a little during the last sentence. "They…. They used their powers on me? When? When did they?"

"Megumi, it's not import-" Keiichi said before Megumi grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"It is to me, Keiichi! It is to me!" Megumi shrieked.

"Alright, alright! Back to your corners!" Urd said as she used magic to separate Megumi and Keiichi. She even was holding Megumi in the air. Skuld was slowly heading towards the door.

"Did she use magic on me before? Did she?"Megumi yelled as Belldandy appeared.

Before Keiichi spoke, Urd said, "None of us here used any magic spells on you, Megumi. Ask Belldandy if you really want to be sure."

Inwardly, Urd thought, ' _Magic items, yes. Skuld used a memory eraser. I guess Peorth kinda indirectly counts for that love pill she gave Keiichi. Probably not a good idea to mention that to Megumi.'_

Belldandy nodded, letting Megumi sigh and calm down quite a bit. Belldandy asked, "If I ask Urd to free you, will we be able to handle this like adults?"

"Sure, I guess…" Megumi muttered. Belldandy looked at Urd and nodded.

As Urd freed Megumi, Belldandy said, "The only one who used any kind of magic on you directly is Mara, an old friend of Urd's."

"EX-Friend. She burned that bridge when she split me in two. I hate it when anyone targets my family and I really hate it when they use me to do it!" Urd said in an angry way before she walked back to the couch. She grabbed Skuld and said, "C'mon, munchkin. Let's see if we can find a show where people in rubber suits hit each each other over and over again."

"Who is Mara? Describe her to me" Megumi asked as she began to shake in anger. A part of her wondered if the odd dreams she had sometimes about a blonde woman with fangs had any relevance.

"Female, Blonde, red marks on face, likes to wear leather," Keiichi said. both he and Belldandy took a step back when Megumi's face turned pale.

"That damn bitch turned me into a car and even tried to use me to kill Keiichi! Why haven't you done anything to stop her!?" Megumi asked as she glared at Belldandy.

"We… We kind of lost the means to seal her…" Belldandy sheepishly answered.

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : And here is another one from Deathmvp and it is ' _What if his sister found out they where goddess?'_

True, if she learned it in canon, there would only really be disbelief on Megumi's part. None of this anger or any kind of wrath directed towards Mara.

Seriously, wouldn't Urd hold a grudge towards Mara for splitting her into a demon and a goddess with a faulty experiment after having a good time together at a hot springs and Karaoke? And a huge one for using Urd's Demon half against Skuld? It'd explain why we didn't see Urd giving another thought about reconnecting with Mara after Urd was put back together, wouldn't it?


	18. Alternate interpretation

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

As Belldandy and Keiichi were lying in the abandoned old car and getting ready to fall asleep, Keiichi said with a smile, "So I guess we're together now. "

"Well, for a few weeks until my replacement is ready to take over the wish," Belldandy replied.

"What," Keiichi uttered, having trouble with what he heard.

"Well, when I called to confirm the wish, I was told that every few weeks that a new goddess would come in to replace the previous one. Since you wished for a goddess like me to be by your side, they would have to be a first class goddess," Belldandy explained. "From what I gathered, the ones who looked over the wording of your wish seemed to think it would be a good way to force a few overworked goddesses to go on vacation."

"Oh… Okay…" Keiichi muttered, disappointed that he probably wouldn't see Belldandy again.

"Don't worry, Mr. Morisato. I'll still appear once in awhile. I have my reasons," Belldandy said, cheering Keiichi up. "Of course,if one of them makes a strong enough argument and you agree with them, then they'll take over the wish."

"So any idea who'll replace you?" Keiichi asked as he sat up to look back at Belldandy.

"Lind. She's a Valkyrie who has been refusing to take time off. Your wish provided a good opportunity for her superiors for a forced vacation," Belldandy answered.

Keiichi looked off to the side to look at the sky above. "I'll admit, I'm a little scared upon hearing that for some reason."

"Hn…." Belldandy uttered as she thought about why Keiichi might be scared. "I have heard she's a bit standoffish, so I'll make a call tomorrow to ask if I can stay a bit longer to help her settle in."

"How standoffish are we talking about?" Keiichi asked as he laid back down.

"Well, the Valkyries are the military unit of Heaven and are pretty strict. I should know. I have a license to be one," Belldandy answered. "Anything else?"

"How many licenses do you have?" Keiichi asked as he began to pull the blanket a bit tighter.

"It would be a better question to ask what ones I don't have," Belldandy answered, sounding just a tiny bit smug.

"So… you have one for Tea ceremonies?" Keiichi asked, pulling a random one from his head.

"Te-Tea Ceremonies? There's one for Tea Ceremonies?" Belldandy asked, sounding more and more excited with each word.

"Yeah…" Keiichi answered, wondering if he had made a mistake. "There was a special school to get one back in my home town. I don't know if there's one in Nekomi, but we can check once we find a place to call home… At least for me…"

"I see…" Belldandy said before she chuckled. " I might have to extend my stay with you then…"

' _Now I'm almost certain that I unleashed a nightmare on the world… Then again, she's probably not as bad as my sempais. She's not going to go all 'I must win' and force me into helping her…'_ Keiichi thought to himself.

' _And that's where you're wrong, Mr. Morisato,'_ Belldandy thought with a giggle.

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : And this is from trood. It is ' _What if they took Keiichi wish exactly as he said it. Keiichi said he wanted a goddess like Belldandy to be with him always not Belldandy.'_

To be honest, I was surprised to find out that Tea Ceremonies have Licenses in Japan. I'm kinda surprised that no one ever thought up to create a storyline where Belldandy goes to get one. And while I was writing the Author's notes, I came to the conclusion that such a thing would be better off as its own fic, not as part of this chapter.

As for the future of this idea, I have a few thoughts and Questions.

Can Keiichi fix the rift between Belldandy and Peorth by himself? I doubt it. At most, he might lead Peorth to go check a security video.

Lind is probably a safe one to start off with. Though one would have to avoid ripping off Davner's fic, _Resolve_.

A surprise one for Keiichi to be temporarily paired up with? Urd, during her license test. Y'know, the one she passed, but refused in the end?

Another Surprise one is Mara. Since Belldandy accidentally got a demon's license in the anime, could the reverse happen for Mara? My theory is Hild would have a hand in it, trying to create a rift between Belldandy and Keiichi.


	19. One more rival?

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

"The Door of the Demon World is very small…" A goddess who had four wings coming from her head. She held a large axe that resembled a cross. when she spotted Keiichi, she walked over to him uttered, "Ara! You are… You are… Oh my…"

Her friendly eyes turned into slightly glowing bedroom eyes as she said, "Keiichi Morisato. I've heard a lot about you. I didn't think you'd be so handsome… Maybe we should talk more in private..."

Bellandy began to head towards the two, but before she could get there, Keiichi was pushed back by.. by Hild?

"Ansuz, what the hell are you doing? Isn't Tyr enough for you?" Hild asked as Belldandy reached the group.

"I just wanted to see what kind of man he is!" Ansuz said as she took a few steps away from Hild, who crossed her arms.

"Is that all you wanted to talk with Keiichi with, mother?" Belldandy asked.

When Ansuz looked away for a moment, Hild pointed at her and uttered, "Ha! you're trying to think of a way to hide the truth from your own daughter!"

"And you think you're better? You ripped out Urd's Angel no so long ago! That's worse!" Ansuz exclaimed as she took a step forward.

Belldandy glared at both Hild and Ansuz as she said,"Mother! What are your intentions towards Keiichi."

Before Ansuz could answer, Hild said, "I'll give a hint. It seems that Ansuz developed a fetish for men who are boyish, short, and kindhearted."

Belldandy then slowly focused all her attention on Ansuz. Seeing that her daughter was getting ready to go on the warpath, the latter took a short breath and said, "Belldandy dear, I-"

"Is there any truth to Hild's words?" Belldandy quickly asked.

Seeing she wouldn't get enough time to think of a way to think of a way of dodging the truth, Ansuz answered, "Yes, Keiichi Morisato has caught my eye. If you're willing to let me do anything with him for a day, I'll let both of you pass through the gate together and remain together."

Before Belldandy could even open her mouth, Ansuz went flying away because Hild punched her with all of her fury.

"Hild!" Belldandy uttered as she started up a spell to hit Hild with.

"Belldandy, stick with Keiichi. Ansuz and I have some business to settle and I fear she might try to run away and steal Keiichi away," Hild quickly said. She then made a glass of water appear in her hands and gave it to Belldandy. "Splash this on Keiichi."

"What is it?" Belldandy asked, wary of anything from Hild at the moment.

"Ordinary water. Ansuz put Keiichi under a hypnotic state like a damned succubus to see what his turn-ons are. She's not heartless enough to enslave him, but she doesn't have much practice with the gaze," Hild answered as she headed over to Ansuz, who was slowly getting up.

As Belldandy waved her hands in front of the unresponsive Keiichi, Hild forced Ansuz to stand up. The Daimakaichō asked with fake sweetness, "Why didn't you offer me such a deal when I went through the gate with Tyr?"

"Someone else had the job then!" Ansuz answered in a panic. When an idea hit her, she said, "But if you're willing to help me have Keiichi, I can help you find a loophole that'll allow to to be with Tyr again."

Hild chuckled before she said, "You and I know that's not possible, the best I could do-"

"When have we ever failed when we worked together, Hild?" Ansuz asked with a smug smile. "And besides, it's merely a matter of resetting certain programs and changing certain conditions. And I am in the right position to do all that."

Hild slowly put Ansuz down. Once Ansuz was on her feet, Hild said in a calm-yet-wary manner, "Keep talking and I might not hit you again."

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : Another idea from me. This one is ' _What if Ansuz had a thing for guys like Keiichi?'_

I have no idea how this would go on. Would Hild help Ansuz? Would Hild try to keep Keiichi and Belldandy together because she secretly supports the couple? Or would Hild throw her hat in the ring to make it 'Belldandy vs Ansuz vs Hild for who gets to be with Keiichi' Story?

Of course, I bet there's a few of you who would try to vote to make it 'Belldandy and Urd vs Ansuz and Hild'. and probably an even smaller group of people who would vote 'Keiichi gets to be with all of them'.

As for what one I'd choose, depends on the story. This prologue pretty much has Belldandy as the clear winner because she didn't put Keiichi under a hypnosis state. If I seriously had to vote, then probably the 'Belldandy and Urd vs Ansuz and Hild' one, as it would be easy to go with Urd backing out at the very end to let Belldandy stay with Keiichi.

Bear in mind this is not a poll for what idea should be made into a story by me. If any one of you wants to take an idea and make it into a story, let me know. If you get far enough along and put it up somewhere, I'll put a notice in these Author's notes.


	20. Another Story Arc skipped

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi and Belldandy had just come in from the oddly harsher-than-normal rain. By the phone was a morose Urd who was sighing as she hung up the phone.

After a loud thunder was heard, Keiichi said, "Whoa! Sounded like that lightning hit around here!"

Skuld walked up to Belldandy and said, "Big sis… Urd has some bad news…"

Looking in Urd's direction, Belldandy asked, "Urd?"

"Seems like Skuld and I are being recalled back to heaven. According to some stick-in-the-muds, because we aren't first class goddesses like you, we can only visit. We can't stay…" Urd grumbled.

"I thought for sure the fact we are all Norns would cover that stipulation of the wish," Belldandy said as she started up a spell to dry her and Keiichi's clothes.

"I thought so too, but nooo! We gotta go back!" Urd muttered as she began to head to her room. "Skuld! Go clean your room! We gotta get back tomorrow!"

"but I don't wanna go!" Skuld cried as she latched onto Belldandy's leg. Urd stopped and began to head back.

Belldandy looked down with a gentle smile and said, "I want you to stay as well, Skuld. But I also don't want you to get into trouble.

After slowly standing up, Skuld asked, "Big sis, can you help me?"

Urd leaned her head back into the room and said, "She can't! She's gonna make a big ol' feast for us before we leave tomorrow!"

"But the storm is-" Keiichi began in a worried tone.

"Bell, use spells," Urd said as she left the room once more.

"Are you sure, Urd? It wouldn't mean as much if I use magic. There's also the fact that Mara is still out there," Belldandy replied as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Don't care. Party now, care later!" Urd called out before she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Skuld looked at Belldandy with a increasing depressed expression. Before either goddess could say anything, Keiichi said, "How about I help Skuld?"

Belldandy smiled at Keiichi, while Skuld frowned at him.

"I think that is a good idea," Belldandy said before she turned towards Skuld.

"Never mind, I can clean my room up by myself," Skuld muttered before she stomped off. Once inside her room, she slammed her door shut.

"Still doesn't like me, does she?" Keiichi quietly said, while looking in the direction of Skuld's room..

"I can talk her into-" Belldandy began before Keiichi shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Besides, I'm probably better off making sure you don't go overboard," Keiichi said as he looked at Belldandy with a smile.

-o-

 _The next day…_

The three goddesses and Keiichi were outside the temple. The party that happened last night somehow had Tamiya, Otaki, and the other members of the Auto Club show up. Urd claimed she didn't invite them. No one really bothered to interrogate her, as Keiichi and Belldandy were pleased that Urd had cheered up.

Currently, the Norns were in a group hug. Keiichi watched from afar, not wanting to ruin the moment.

After they let each other go, Skuld cried out, "I don't wanna go!"

"Don't worry, short-stuff. We can always visit until we get our promotions. Then we can stay…" Urd said before she slowly looked at Keiichi and asked, "Right, Keiichi?"

Keiichi nodded before he said, "And until you get those licenses, don't be strangers."

"We won't, Keiichi. See you later," Urd said. She then looked at Skuld for a moment before shaking her a little.

"Y-yeah… We'll be back…" Skuld left.

After a few minutes, the two then left in a beam of light.

Keiichi walked up to Belldandy, put his arm around her and asked, "Wanna stay out here for a little while more?"

Belldandy nodded.

-o-

Two days later, Mara waited in a cave and was eagerly awaiting as she held the Jar holding the bootup program of the Ultimate Destruction Program.

"Any minute now, the eyes on the jar will open and Urd will be on our side!" Mara said before giggling a little. "Yup. any minute now…"

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz : This one is from Anla'Shock Adam. It was ' _What would Kei and Belldandys life be like if Urd and Skuld had never come to stay with them?'_

I think they were going with Urd and Skuld not showing up in the first place, but I really couldn't write such a thing in so little words. One change as you can see is that the Lord of Terror story arc would never happen. In fact, I think the whole series would be more slice of life than what it currently is. But would it have lasted as long? I really have my doubts about it. Then again, they'd probably show up as a lot, but probably wouldn't make as many background or side-character appearances. so the series probably still would have lasted as long.

Originally, I was going to write a chapter involving the Prince Guy that appears and kidnaps Sayoko in the final arc of the manga because Sayoko wished for a prince to appear and sweep her off her feet.

I'd have him move in next door to the temple and have him act like Johnny from the movie known as ' _The Room_ '.

He'd annoy the norns and Keiichi so much that Keiichi would give Urd and Skuld permission to do whatever they need to to get rid of the prince.

I decided against writing it the very moment I opened up the writing program to write this chapter because I didn't think I'd have enough time to write a good quality chapter for it. It'd probably verge to being similar to an opening to a bashfic, anyways.


	21. Mara's game

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Final Fantasy._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi slowly became aware of his surroundings as he woke up. He felt grass against his back and his clothes felt...off.

"What happened? Did Urd force me to drink enough to pass out or was it a potion?" Keiichi muttered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Keiichi? Why are you wearing a blue gi?" Megumi's voice asked.

Turning towards where he had heard his sister's voice, Keiichi saw with clearing eyesight that Megumi was sitting on the ground, while wearing blue robes with a straw hat.

"Dunno. I could ask you why are you wearing a black mage's outfit," Keiichi said as he and Megumi stood up.

"Huh… weird. I don't remember putting it on…," Megumi said, looking at her clothes as Keiichi looked around. "Can't say I care much for them, but it does feel kinda fun to wear it."

"We're not in Nekomi anymore, Megumi," Keiichi said with worry in his voice.

Megumi then looked around as well. They were in an open field. In one direction, was what looked like a walled town or city. In most of the other directions, was more open fields. Although far off were mountains and what seemed to be a castle or two.

"Eurgh…." Another voice uttered. Looking down, Keiichi was surprised to see two more people lying on the ground, also wearing outfits from the first final fantasy game.

Sayoko was wearing the white robes of the white mage class, while Lind was wearing the red leather armor of the fighter class.

"Sayoko? Lind?" Keiichi asked as he bent down to check up on Sayoko, while Megumi went to see if Lind was alright.

"Morisato?! What are you doing in my room, you pervert!?" Sayoko uttered as she tried to scramble away from Keiichi.

"We're not in your room. I don't know where we are," Keiichi answered as he stood up.

As Megumi helped Lind up, the former asked, "I take it your name is Lind? My name is Megumi and I'm Keiichi's cute little sister."

After Megumi let her go, Lind said, "You do look like him. I am one of his friends."

"Does anyone know where we are?" Sayoko asked in a beginning-to-panic tone.

Lind looked around before she stared at her others watched her as she focused more and more at her hands. After a few minutes, Lind said, "This is bad. I am unable to use my powers."

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the group heard Mara cackle.

They looked around for a few moments before Lind cried out, "Above us!"

A giant seethrough illusion of Mara head looked down at the group.

"Now that you're all awake, I'll tell you what you're all in for! I am the gamemaster and you're the players! Free Urd, Skuld, Peorth, and Belldandy, then defeat the final boss to escape!" Mara explained with an evil grin. "Of course, if you get a game over, then you'll all… Well, let's save that for when it happens…"

"Mara! Free us all now or face the consequences!" Lind exclaimed as she pointed at the giant illusion.

"Not a chance. You all humiliated me at one point or another," Mara growled. Then the giant illusion began to fade. Before it almost faded from view, it said, "Let this be your… Final Fantasy!"

As her head vanished entirely, Mara laughed until that faded as well.

Keiichi sighed before he said, "So Mara trapped us in a video game…."

"What one?" Sayoko asked.

"The first Final Fantasy video game," Keiichi said. Pointing at the walled city, he said, "Let's go to Corneria and get this started."

"I don't think it is wise to go along with Mara's game, Keiichi," Lind replied.

"It's not like we have a choice. Your powers are disabled and the others are probably captured, most likely in the crystals in the dungeons. Let's not give Mara a reason to give us incentives to play," Keiichi retorted. After a few moments, Lind nodded.

As the group began to head to Corneria, Megumi and Sayoko spoke up.

"Who's Mara?" Megumi asked.

"And why would she punish me? I didn't humiliate her!" Sayoko cried out.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And another idea from my head. A bit of a crossover with Final Fantasy.

As for how Mara could disable Lind's powers… She did once disable/suppress Belldandy's powers early in the series while possessing Megumi's body. I imagine doing the same to Lind is possible. As for being able to trap everyone in a video game world, probably by using a similar power booster that was used in the Queen Sayoko story arc, but one that only boosted demonic power.

I imagine that with Mara in the role of gamemaster, things will be every different after a while as Mara gets used to her role. Chances are that she wouldn't use the four fiends, but probably characters from other series as replacements. Tempted to use a certain 4 monstergirl group from a certain visual novel series, but I haven't finished the first chapter of that series.

And would Mara be a killer gamemaster? Probably, although I think she'd be more into humiliating everyone, given the motivation that we see in this chapter.

And who says Hild won't try to take control over the game? Would she be a killer game master or would she be an outright troll? The latter would have her create armor that would allow Lind to use her full goddess powers in battle, but the armor would pretty much be a swimsuit that would be best described as "String that barely covers up the unmentionables".

Also, the first Final Fantasy game was based on a Dungeons and Dragons session of the developers. I have no idea if Keiichi ever would play it, but I'd imagine he'd have a passing familiarity with it, probably from someone playing in the Auto Club.

And I'm guessing that if I were to write this, I'd probably end up with a Megumi/Lind pairing, going by their extremely brief interaction.


	22. Google Recursion It'll be fun

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi and Belldandy were in the middle of preparing breakfast when Urd stumbled into kitchen. But to their shock, it was not due to any hangover or recovering from a potion that exploded or smelled bad. The way she stumbled was more like she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her shoulders sagged and even her hair went straight down, covering her eyes.

As Urd sat down, Belldandy opened her mouth. Urd beat her to the punch and said, "Yeah, I have a problem. But you can't help me. You couldn't any of the other times,even if you can't remember them."

Belldandy tilted her head a little as she said, "Urd, I don't understand."

Urd laughed in a dark manner. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, revealing that she had been crying. "Bell, imagine being stuck, living the same day over and over again. To everyone else, it's a brand new day. To you, it's a damn mobius strip, with everyone acting the same every single day. "

Keiichi hit his hand into the other before he opened his mouth. Like with Belldandy, Urd interrupted him."Yes, I'm aware of that movie. I watched it and tried to better myself."

She looked upwards as she began to count off her fingers. "Let's see… I tried becoming a first class goddess in one repeat, a first class demon in the one after it, both in the Third repeat after explaining the problem with both Tyr and Hild, managing to get the two of them back together again in a fourth. A fifth repeat had me finding out and succeeding turning Keiichi into a god. Kinda was angry in the sixth and turned him into a goddess. Seventh kinda had me crazy enough to make Mara into a goddess. The eighth had me desperate enough to make a potion that turned all demons into gods. The ninth was the reverse. The tenth was turning them all into humans."

"I'm guessing the reverse of that one was a failure as well?" Keiichi asked as he sat down.

"Like when Peorth brought Skuld's manga and board games to Heaven. When every mortal had powers, a large number of them began to abuse them," Urd answered as she put her head down.

"How long have you been repeating this day?" Belldandy asked as she sent a few mini-Belldandys to finish breakfast.

"Long enough where I tried to use your jealousy storms as a way to break the loop. And yes, I went far enough to have you discover me, Mara, Peorth, Sayoko, Chihiro, and Lind all in Keiichi's bed," Urd said. Both Keiichi and Belldandy stared at Urd in horror as she continued. "And yes. We were doing that and potions were involved. I…. I… I…"

Urd's shoulders began to shake a lot as she began crying.

"I was desperate! I am desperate! In the last repeat, I got Tyr, Ansuz, and Hild to come here and sing with us to fix the timeline!" Urd cried out as she began to hit the table with her fists. "It didn't work! It goddamned didn't work… I… I… I wanna new day."

Belldandy got up and hugged Urd. Keiichi waited until Urd stopped crying and sat up.

"I noticed that you didn't speak of Skuld in any of the repeats. Why?" Keiichi asked.

As Urd wiped her eyes, she said, "After enough repeats, I kinda stopped fighting over the TV with her because I was winning every time in any contest I could think of. Even building robots wasn't a challenge. Eventually, I kinda only hung out with her when I was feeling really down and didn't feel like tormenting Aoshima."

"Perhaps a part of you doesn't want her to grow up?" Keiichi explained. Urd tried to muster up any feelings of anger towards Keiichi, but was too drained.

"Help her out with her relationship with Sentaro? Or even spend time with her in a way that lets the two of you know that you acknowledge she's growing up?" Belldandy suggested.

A memory hit Keiichi, making him say, "Or maybe find that kid you met when you were made younger? Make a Chibi-Urd to spend time with him? Y'know, try any attempt to move on."

Urd sighed before she said, "Alright, I'll spend this repeat getting information for all of that. I really do hope it works…"

-oOo-

 _After the next repeat…_

Urd was shaken awake by Belldandy.

"Urd? Urd? Are you free of the repeats you mentioned to me the other day?" Belldandy asked.

Urd looked at her with sleepy eyes. "I'm up, I'm up! You don't have to-... You didn't shake me away before…. I… I'm free!"

She quickly sat up, grabbed Belldandy's head, and kissed her on the lips. Urd then skipped out of the room, singing about how she was free. Belldandy stood in place for a few seconds before shook her head, muttering, "She's just drunk on the freedom of a new day…."

"Hey, Keiichi! I'm free! Today is the first brand new day for me in a long time!" Urd's voice said. Then in a lusty tone, she said, "Wanna help me celebrate it?"

SBelldandy then quickly rushed to Keiichi's room, crying out, "Urd!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And this question is from manticore-gurl071134. It was ' _One of Skuld's devices gets the goddesses or Urd stuck in a time loop.'_

So yeah. Sadder than I expected. From what Urd said, she got really desperate. Enough so that she was willing to ruin Belldandy's relationship with Keiichi.

And it turned out spending time with Skuld freed her.

Bleh.

Not as good as one expects from such a story, but these are more of concepts than stories. Besides, if someone picks this up, I kinda expect them to use my solution as a fakeout ending.

To be honest, I kinda see Keiichi being the first one to believe Urd that she's reliving the same day. The others? Would take some time because the idea that such a thing could happen to them probably would be one too scary to believe.

Oh, if I can, I'll write an alternate version of the first chapter of my A!MG Christmas fic for this. One where Odin lives up to being called 'Furious One". Don't worry, no one dies or gets hurt. Only their pride.


	23. A switch of the sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi had managed to carry Urd to the living room. Skuld and Banpei carried Belldandy. Both of the elder goddesses were unconscious.

"I don't understand! The mind reader didn't have any explosives! It was only a test model…" Skuld muttered as her sisters were put onto the couch.

"I don't understand a lot of the stuff that you're all able to do. Maybe either Urd or Belldandy accidentally overloaded it when they touched the helmet?" Keiichi suggested. "They are that powerful, even when they're not trying to be."

Skuld looked down as she pondered Keiichi's words. "I guess..."

"Well, since we can't do much until one of them wakes up, we might as well… Keiichi said before he noticed something. "Skuld… Take a look at their goddess marks."

"Hn?" Skuld uttered before she looked at Belldandy's. For some reason, Belldandy's light blue diamonds were now purple-is blue triangles. She looked over at Urd's which were now light blue diamonds. "What give? How could they be switched around?"

"I… I have an idea, but I'd rather wait until one of them wakes up on their own before saying it…" Keiichi answered, making Skuld glare at him. ' _The fact it sounds like something out of a manga or cartoon is reason enough to not say it aloud…_

Before Skuld could say anything, Urd slowly began to move around.

"Mn… What happened?" Urd asked as she began to stretch and rub her eyes.

"I'll tell you, you big dummy!" Skuld loudly said as she pointed at the surprised Urd. " You made my machine explode! If you hurt big sis because of it, I'll-"

"Skuld? Is everything alright? Are you feeling well?" Urd asked with kind concern.

Skuld stomped her feet as she said, "My mind-reading machine exploded when you and Big Sis-"

"Are you Urd or Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as he handed Urd a handmirror.

"Keiichi, it's me, Belldandy. Were the two of you hurt in the explosion that Skuld was talking about?" Urd asked as she began to stand up.

Keiichi quickly said, "You might wanna stay sitting when you look in the mirror. You'll get your answer."

Urd looked in the mirror and gasped. She looked to her side and gasped once more.

"Why do I look like Urd? Who is the person that looks like me?" Urd asked in a panicked tone.

"I think Skuld's mind-reading machine switched your bodies, Belldandy," Keiichi answered.

Belldandy let out a sigh of relief. Skuld asked, "What?"

Keiichi looked at Skuld with a smile. "If it was Urd in her body, then she would have argued back with you when you got in her face when she woke up."

Skuld looked at the platinum-haired goddess,who was now looking over the still-sleeping goddess. Looking at Keiichi, Skuld asked, "And how did you come up with this idea of what happened?"

"I watched a lot of TV and read a lot of stuff when I was younger. I'm just glad I recognised it when it happened," Keiichi answered.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : and another one from manticore-gurl071134. This time, it's ' _for a random one: what if the 3 goddesses was hit was a body or gender swapping spell/potion/what ever'_

So a bodyswapping one. I have a few questions for you reviewers. My answers will be in italics.

How would Urd react to being in a pure-blooded goddess body? _Probably enjoy it for awhile before wanting to go back. Urd's gonna be Urd and she can't do that in Belldandy's body._

What would Skuld's reaction be if Urd did her Big sister breast check while she was still in Belldandy's body? _Depends on how she looks up to Belldandy._

How bad would Belldandy's jealously storms be while in Urd's body? _Probably more powerful and even less accurate. Maybe even a slight slide to being more demon than goddess._

Would Hild make any attempts on the temple during this time? _I doubt it. Then again, my versions of Hild prefer Urd in her own body. Other versions of Hild who prefer power for power's sake would abuse the situation to make Belldandy into a demon, since it's a bit of 'best of both worlds'. It'd be Belldandy's skills and Urd's uniqueness to be able to access both Heaven and Hell's powers._


	24. Christmas angel

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

Also, about half of this is copied from my other xmas fic. The latter half is probably what you guys want, other than a refresher.

-oOoOoOo-

As she was hopping from phone pole to phone pole, Mara was humming ' _We wish you a merry christmas'_ with an evil smirk. She carried a large green bag on her back and was wearing a santa cap on her head.

' _This is gonna be one awesome weekend!'_ Mara thought as she neared the temple. Once on the last phone pole before the temple, she stopped and crouched down. She then leapt into the air and gently floated down on the temple roof, only a soft crunch of snow interrupted the silent night. Like a thief, she snuck forward to the back of the temple as she thought, ' _And now to sneak in and place the gifts under the-'_

She paused when she heard snow being crunched behind her, along with a jingle of bells.

Mara closed her eyes and let out an amused huff as she thought, ' _So someone's decided to play Santa Claus for the pests inside this joint. No one's a match for me, so scaring them off will be a piece of cake!'_

"What kinda dumb… ass..." Mara growled as she turned around and opened her eyes. she trailed off when she saw the barrel of a very large horse, one much taller than she was. The distance between Mara and the horse was only a few inches apart. She nervously looked down and saw that the horse had _eight_ legs. Mara slowly began to look upwards as she quietly muttered, "Oh… Oh… Oh no…"

The rider of the horse looked to be about Male and about seven feet tall. They were wearing a bomber jacket, partially opened to reveal leather armor underneath. The rider's pants were trousers of the Anglo-Saxon style. A leather pilot cap was adorned on the rider's head and a scarf was around their neck. The biggest reveal to the rider's identity was an eyepatch on the rider's left eye.

Odin said nothing. Then again, none were needed, as Odin's expression spoke all that was needed.

 _Leave now or face my wrath._

Gathering what few nerves she still had left, she said, "Y-you ain't so scary! I dare you to make me leave!"

"I once heard you transformed Keiichi Morisato into a few things to try and get Belldandy to leave. Perhaps some time as a Christmas tree ornament might be a fitting punishment?" Odin asked in a old, yet deep voice.

"Don't you dare! If you try such a thing, the moment I'm free. I'll pay the goddesses back doub-no, Triple the punishment you gave me!" Mara growled, still shaking like she still couldn't decide if she wanted to fight or flee.

Odin then held out his right hand and a spear with many magical runes written all over it appeared in his hand.

"D-d-d-don't forget about the doublet system, o-o-old one-eye!" Mara quickly said as she began to visibly shiver. "Y-y-you wouldn't go and kill a god or goddess, just to get rid of me, would you?"

"Did you forget that one of my names is 'Oathbreaker'? Or 'Furious one'?" Odin asked in a quiet, yet commanding tone. "I believe I might be able to get rid of you with no harm done to anyone of Heavenborn."

Mara then began to laugh to try to rid herself of her fear. "Big words coming from a retiree! You ain't so bad! You leave now. Y'know, so you won't break your hip, Old man."

With a smile, she wiggled her finger as she said, "Besides, No one, I mean no one can beat the Doublet system. Your times has long passed. Go home and… I dunno. Eat pudding?"

Odin merely chuckled. "I can see why Urd likes you. But I don't think I'll be killing you. You're not worth it, despite using my Granddaughter's friendship against her and even making a part of her seal up Skuld."

Whatever fear Mara had seemed to vanish. she began to stomp as she said, "Not worth it? I'll have you know I can beat up all kinds of bears like no one's business! Without being reinforced by magic!"

"And…?" Odin asked in a bored tone. "That might impress the mortals and a large number of gods and demons, but I come from a different time. One where any and all could happen."

With speed that Mara didn't expect, Odin leapt from Sleipnir and landed right in front of her. As she looked up in fright, Odin… lightly poked her in the stomach with a finger.

"Wha-" Mara uttered before she vanished.

Leaning down, Odin picked up a small ointment where Mara had stood. It was shaped like a smiling blonde angel who was singing. With a smile, Odin said, "Worry not. This will only stay until Christmas is over, Mara. You do make for a lovely angel, though."

Odin was certain Mara had been reduced to screaming in rage.

-oOo-

 _Later…_

While Skuld was shaking various presents to see what she had gotten, Urd looked up at the tree and noticed a new ornament. She leaned in closer and saw that it looked like Mara, but dressed in white robes, had white wings, and even looked like it was singing.

"Huh…" Urd muttered before she went back to getting her presents.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from Hotelkatz : And this is a modified version of My 2014 x-mas fic, using suggestions given to me from its topic.

So Mara gets to be a christmas angel for a day.


	25. Another way to fight for Keiichi

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

"So Keiichi, what is your request?" Peorth asked with a smile. ' _But if so… Then I can use it!'_

Keiichi opened his mouth to speak, 'I want you to satisy my heart's desire when a thought struck him.

' _Wait…. How can I be sure that wishing for that would be good? What if she decides to pick and choose what desire might be in my heart at that time?'_ Keiichi thought. He looked down, crossed his arms, and thought, ' _I'm better off choosing a wish that'll help us in the future... wishing to use magic is kinda pointless… What about-'_

"Keiichi, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting!" Peorth said, stilling smiling. ' _All that bravo and he still waffles! Why was he given one wish, much less two!'_

' _I got it!'_ Keiichi thought, just as he pounded one hand into the other. "Alright, I wish I could use Ki, like how it's used in a few manga and Video games!"

"Keiichi Morisato, your wish is-" Peorth uttered before pausing. She then looked at Keiichi with a confused expression and asked, "What? Why such a…useless wish?"

"Mara's still out there. She might come up with a scheme where only her magic can be used. me having Ki abilities allows me to actually do something, other than be a cheerleader or something."

Peorth rubbed the back of her head as she said, " I understand your worry, but wouldn't you want a different wish?"

"I'd like this wish, if you're able to grant it," Keiichi said. He tilted his head a little as he asked, "Are you?"

"Oh, I am able to grant it!" Peorth answered as she made some placating gestures, "It's just… Are you sure you don't want another wish?"

Annoyance was now clearly showing on Keiichi's face. "Yes, I'm sure."

Peorth sighed. After looking up to send a beam of light into the sky, she looked Keiichi in the eyes and said, "Very well. I'll just need to place my hand on your head and give you the ability."

Keiichi nodded and Peoth then placed her hand on his head. In mere moments, Keiichi felt a well of power sudden appear within him, flowing throughout every vein, every cell of his body! He would have stepped backwards, but Peorth gripped his head.

"Don't move, Keiichi. I will not leave a job half-done," Peorth said, sounding serious. Then pain began to course through Keiichi's body. When it was starting to get to the point where he would scream, Peorth let go of Keiichi, letting him fall on his behind. After magically producing a small book, She handed it to Keiichi and said, "Here you go. An instruction book for what training you can do and what abilities to aim for. You'll have to ask Belldandy or the other goddesses to get more books in the future, though."

"Was… Was,,, Was it… supposed to hurt?" Keiichi asked as he slowly accepted the book from Peorth.

"I'm afraid so. Humans in this world aren't really meant for this kind of Ki abilities, so I had to rewrite a good amount of your genes. If it helps any, you held out better than I thought," Peorth said with a smile.

"Coulda… Warned me…." Keiichi muttered as he slowly stood up.

"I honestly forgot. It's been so long since I've granted that kind of wish," Peorth answered. "I'd offer to use magic to heal you, but it'll interfere with your growth at the moment."

"Right," Keiichi muttered.

Peorth then bowed, as she said, "Well, Morisato, I have to go call and let my bosses know that I will be returning."

Peorth then sashayed away from Keiichi in a slightly flirty manner. As Keiichi slowly walked towards the temple, Belldandy appeared.

"Keiichi, Peorth told me she granted - Oh my! Are you alright?" Belldandy said before she rushed over. "Did Peorth hurt you?!"

"I wished to be able to use Ki stuff, like in video games and Manga. Learned I couldn't until Peorth made a few changes… Coulda liked a warning that'd it hurt," Keiichi answered.

"Oh… Why?" Belldandy asked as she helped Keiichi to the steps of the temple and then helped him sit down.

"So I'd be able to do something if need be," Keiichi answered.

"You didn't have to. Your courage is enough," Belldandy replied.

"Bell, I'd rather have abilities I'll never use than be stuck on the sidelines when Mara makes her next attack," Keiichi said.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKats : And this is kombatant88's ' _what if keiichi learned how to use ki?_ '

I apologize for this being a bit late. Christmas gave me a new game to play. _Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark_. Playing as a combiner and a robot T-Rex was just too great a call. Yes, I've played the War and Fall of Cybertron. I will admit, I don't care much for the random box of _Dark Spark._ I'd rather grind for Money than boxes.

I hope your Christmas was as fun as mine.

As for Keiichi's wish, I doubt it would have any major changes. Then again, it might, depending on what Ki abilities he gains. It all depends on the writer's choices. I'd pick the Monk class from _Final Fantasy Tactics,_ A good amount of stuff from _Street Fighter,_ and probably the first one that comes to mind when one thinks of Ki, _Dragon Ball Z._


	26. They both were in the 80's, weren't they

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Transformers._

-oOoOoOo-

"And that makes ten!" Keiichi grumbled as he rode his beemer away from an apartment building. "Sheesh! and he calls himself my friend?

Looking a bit mournful, Belldandy said, "I'm so sorry… You got thrown out of your dorm because of me."

"Aw, that's Okay. We still got a few options," Keiichi said as he glanced over at Belldandy. He then asked, "Got any problems with robots?"

"None at all. I have a sister who is very interested in any topic dealing with such technology," Belldandy answered, cheering up a little.

"Well, I think they'd be pleased to me her… As long as she doesn't try to take them apart," Keiichi said with a smile.

"Oh! So are they machiners?" Belldandy asked as Keiichi turned a corner.

"Never heard of them. Ever hear of Autobots?" Keiichi asked back.

"Not really. Only bits and rumors," Belldandy answered as Keiichi slowed his beemer down, near a building that had a large Garage door, almost two stories tall. There was a regular door nearby.

he got off his Beemer and said, "Well, let's see if they have a room free. Normally they do…"

He pressed a button on a speaker, "Hello, It's Keiichi Morisato! One of the Guys from N.I.T., specifically the Auto Club!"

After a few moments, a gruff, kinda-robotic voice answered, "Oh yeah! You're that group of college brats who have no idea of money management! ...You're that little one they all picked on, aren't you?"

"Yes?" Keiichi asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Whatcha here for, then?" The voice cheerfully asked.

"Kinda got kicked out and was looking for a place to stay for awhile because… Well, it's not any weirder than that time travel thing some of you went on, Ironhide," Keiichi muttered. "I got a wish from a goddess, didn't believe her, and wound up wishing her to be by my side."

"Aside from probably being able to charm you around her little finger, what makes you think she is a goddess?" Ironhide's voice asked.

"She appeared out of a mirror. If you want proof, she's here with me. I think she can travel through mirrors," Keiichi answered. He looked at Belldandy, who nodded. "Yep, she can travel through mirrors."

"Well, alright. I'll unlock the door and get a coupla mirrors," Ironhide's voice muttered as the garage door began to open up. The door stopped about halfway, the voice muttered. "Oughta either be interesting."

"Thanks," Keiichi said before he walked back to his beemer. As he got on, he asked, "Ready?"

Belldandy nodded before she said, "How well do you know this... Ironhide?"

"I've met him a few times. He's old, but friendly," Keiichi answered as he rode his beemer inside the building. Inside was a large red bipedal robot, looking around on a table made for his size.

"Aha! Got a coupla mirrors!" Ironhide said as he held up two mirrors. Turning to face Keiichi and Belldandy, the latter was surprised to see that the robot's chest looked a lot like a red van. "Hi there, little lady. I'm Ironhide. Care to show me that you're a goddess?"

"I'd be happy to," Belldandy answered. Ironhide then bent down and held the mirrors near the ground. So Belldandy floated up in the air and then flew in one Mirror and out the other.

"Wasn't expecting that…" Ironhide muttered as he stood up. "The human quarters are on the third floor. When the two of you got some free time, I'd like to talk with you."

"Thanks, Ironhide!" Keiichi said before he got off his Beemer and began to move it off to the side. Belldandy quickly made her way over and began to help Keiichi.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Here's another idea from me. A crossover with any series of Transformers where Ironhide's vehicle mode is a red van. And probably where nations allow the Autobots to have building to themselves.

To be honest, I have a hard time seeing this go beyond a few chapters. Then again, having an older Skuld be the wishgranter might actually help.

Once again, I wrote this in a rush. I apologize for that. RL got in the way.


	27. Puchi-Goddesses!

Disclaimer ; I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi had finished getting the groceries that the Norns had asked him to buy. Ordinally, Belldandy would have gone with him, but an incident had arose that required all three norns' attention. Luckily, it could be handled at the temple and would only require Computers and Televisions to act as temporary terminals to Yggdrasil.

Keiichi stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to change when he heard some crashing noise from a nearby alleyway. Looking over, he was surprised to see an odd doll that looked like Urd standing near the entrance of the alley. Its head was large compared to its body. The arms and legs ended without palms or fingers.

"Huh…" Keiichi muttered as he turned his head to look forward when he heard a childish version of Urd's voice utter an annoyed cry that got his attention

Looking back, he saw that the Urd doll was walking toward him, along with Doll versions of Belldandy and Skuld. Keiichi's thoughts were, ' _Okay, this is weird. Walking dolls, probably should run… Unless Mara or Hild somehow forced Belldandy and her sisters into even weaker forms!'_

"Belldandy? Urd? Skuld?" Keiichi asked once they got near him. They looked confused, making him sigh. "Okay, I bet whatever Mara or Hild did affected your memory… Let's get back to the temple and see if we can come up with some kind of solution..."

He picked up Belldandy, getting a glare from Skuld. "You're Belldandy."

After making some room for her in the side car, he placed her on the seat He then picked up Skuld and said, "And you're Skuld. Guess some things don't change so easily…"

After placing Skuld besides Belldandy, he went to reach over for Urd when Skuld let out a cheerful cry. Keiichi saw that Skuld had managed to find the ice cream he had bought for her and somehow had produced a spoon to eat it. "Yeah, you did ask for ice cream…. Enjoy."

He then picked up Urd and said, "And you're Urd."

"Kaa!" Urd cheerfully said with a nod. He placed her next to Skuld. Almost immediately, Urd found one of the bottles of booze she had asked her to find, opened it up, and began to drink it.

Looking over, Keiichi saw that Belldandy looked a bit disappointed. He rubbed the top of her head and said, "There's a teashop next block. I'll get some Darjeeling for you there in a travelcup."

"Koi!" Belldandy uttered with such a cheerful smile that it made Keiichi smile.

And with that, he waited for the light to change. When it did, he rode slower than normal, so that Urd and Skuld wouldn't be jostled from their Booze and Ice Cream.

-o-

After he handed the travelcup to Belldandy, she uttered a thankful sounding 'Koi' with a nod before she began to drink from it.

He couldn't help but have a grin on his face as he got back on his beemer. After he started up his beemer, Keiichi said, "I never thought it'd be possible for you all to get cuter, but you all did. I'll see if I can call Peorth. Hopefully, she won't stay all hug-monster for long when she sees you."

When he heard more confused noises from the trio, it only increased his resolve to help them.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And another idea from me. Keiichi meets Puchimasu versions of the goddesses. Are they the goddesses or are they being that merely look like them? I have no idea.

At the moment, I've had either a sore throat or a runny nose since Tuesday, 22th. It's because the weather where I live is normally really snowy at this time, but is currently bright, sunny, and the ground has green grass. Going by how few cough medicines there are in stores where I live, I think a lot of other people are getting sick as well.

So my body expects it to be snow and cold, but has been going through warm and sunny. I'm feeling much better now. January promises to have a really nasty snow storm. I look forward to it.

And now for Omakes. One where the Puchi-goddesses are sealed-up goddesses and one where they are separate beings altogether.

Omake one!

-oOoOo-

Keiichi rode near his garage when he heard a cutesy "Grah!" from above him. Looking at the roof of the garage, he saw Mara, but in a similar state to the Goddesses.

"Hello, Mara. Guess Hild is behind this…" Keiichi said with a smirk. He then added. "Unless you were incompetent enough to hit yourself with whatever you did to Belldandy and the others?"

Mara growled as she stomped a few times and pointed at him as he got off his Beemer and went to get something from the Garage.

"Heh… Well, when you're done, come on down and I'll give you a bottle of booze and let you fight it out with Urd and Skuld over the TV," Keiichi said as he came back with a ladder and placed it against the wall, so that Mara could climb down.

"Grah?" Mara muttered, confused at Keiichi's actions. As the three Norns climbed out of the sidecar, Urd shot Keiichi a nasty glare.

"Kaa!" Urd yelled.

Keiichi looked at her and said, "Don't worry, it'll be from my stash, not yours."

-oOoOo-

Omake two!

-oOoOo-

Keiichi rode his beemer to his garage when he spotted someone he didn't expect to see.

Belldandy, awaiting his return.

"Bell?" Keiichi uttered, flabbergasted at the sight of Belldandy.

"Keiichi? Is everything alright?" Belldandy asked. He could only point at the side car. Belldandy walked over and gasped in surprise. She blushed and covered her cheeks as she uttered, "Oh, how cute!"

"I… I thought they were you three?" Keiichi muttered.

As she picked up her tiny still-tea-drinking counterpart, Belldandy said, "I've never ever met them before. But let's show Urd and Skuld them! Maybe one of them knows who they are!"

So Keiichi picked up Puchi-Skuld and Puchi-Urd, who still were eating ice cream and Drinking booze. He muttered, "I just hope your sisters won't get angry at me for giving their stuff to them."

"They'll understand once they see how cute they are!" Belldandy said as she rubbed one of her cheeks against one of Puchi-Belldandy's.

Elsewhere, a screaming Mara was running in circles as an annoyed Puchi-Mara was chewing on her hair. Chibi-Hild merely laughed at the sight.


	28. To meddle or not to meddle?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Sayoko stared at Keiichi for a few moments after he had asked her out on a date.

' _okay, on one hand, he's short, dirt-poor, average looking, and kinda whimpy… to the point where I can probably out drink him and even beat him up...On the other hand, the last several guys I went on a date with were practically near-clones of my cousin...Eh, why not? if it turns out to be a bad date, it'll all be his fault,'_ Sayoko thought. She looked around, and spotted no one, as it was in the late evening. "Morisato…"

Keiichi looked hopeful.

"Look, I'll give you a chance, but don't tell anyone we're going out on a date. I have my reputation to think of," Sayoko whispered, making Keiichi slightly depressed. "So Saturday. I'll be disguising myself and we'll go out to see a movie and then hit a bar. Alright?"

"How will I know it'll be you?" Keiichi asked.

"Just wait here at around seven and I'll find you. are we clear?" Sayoko asked in an annoyed whisper.

"Crystal," Keiichi answered. Sayoko smiled and nodded before she walked away.

-o-

In heaven, Belldandy was of mixed feelings as she watched the event on her terminal. On one hand, the mortal she liked to watch did deserve a break once in awhile. On the other hand, there was a part of her that felt possessive towards him.

"I need a break. Perhaps Urd has some entertaining tale to distract me with," Belldandy muttered as she sent a message to her bosses that she was going on a break.

She met her sister at a nearby park. As Belldandy sat down on a bench besides her, Urd asked, "So what's got my sis all mopey?"

"Urd, I… I… It's just some mortal I watch from time to time, just to help give me inspiration," Belldandy nervously answered, futilely hoping that Urd Wouldn't pry.

"Keiichi Morisato, eh?" Urd asked with a grin.

"Urd! How did you know?" Belldandy exclaimed, jumping away from Urd a little.

"You watched him long enough, so I started to as well," Urd answered before the grin fell. "I didn't like him getting a date from that chick either. He was a perfect candidate for a wish from you before she accepted to go out on a date."

Belldandy nodded before she asked, "Was he on the list?"

Urd sighed before she answered, "Yeah, but if she agrees to be his girlfriend, then he'll be off the list. Want me to wreck their date?"

"Won't that result in me being prevented from ever granting a wish to him?" Belldandy asked.

"Only if I get caught and I promise that I will not get caught," Urd answered with a smirk.

Belldandy looked at the ground for a few moments before she said, "I don't know…"

-o-

 _A few days later…_

Keiichi returned to the spot where he had asked Sayoko. Nearby was someone in a green sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. They had their black hair in a ponytail,and were wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Keiichi walked up to the person and opened his mouth to speak before the person pulled down their sunglasses.

"Well, you get points for being on time, Morisato," Sayoko said before she pushed back her sunglasses. "C'mon, let's see what's playing."

-o-

Belldandy frowned as she watched the two walk to a nearby Movie theater when Urd popped up from behind her and said, "Last chance! Want me to ruin their date and leave your hands clean?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : and this is AnimeMaster24's question, " _What if Sayoko had said yes to Keiichi's date request?_ "

Yeah, this would take place before the series begins… if it were to lead to something similar to the series, that is. This an AU. Might not even include the goddesses.

How would Belldandy answer? Would she leave Keiichi with Sayoko, giving them a chance to start a relationship? Would she give Urd permission to meddle?

...Of course, the die-hard Belldandy/Keiichi shippers among you would argue that Sayoko is far too superficial at this point and time and Keiichi is too rough, so the choices don't matter because he'll end up with Belldandy. You do have a point, but I was asking how would Belldandy answer to Urd's question.

Besides, Urd's meddling could result in Sayoko giving Keiichi another chance because of comedic drama or she might even get caught because of a spying Skuld. Or this version of Keiichi is similar to the Anime version and later-Manga version, where he was a genuinely nice guy, thus not letting Urd meddle results in Belldandy losing Keiichi.

And yes, this probably was very loosely influenced by the short story, " _The Lady, or the Tiger?_ " by Frank R. Stocktonv. It's a good story, so seek it out and read it.


	29. Yet another Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Fallout 3_

-oOoOoOo-

 _1939 A.D. , Hell._

Walking around in her personal office, Hild was looking over a long list of potential candidates as she muttered, "Too Power-hungry, too stupid, too short-sighted, unable to pay well, lives in a spot where everything will go south… Yeesh, all terrible candidates! It might be a good idea to simply wait forty years and then look for better can-"

At that moment, Hild had been sealed up by her second-in-command, Hagal. With a smirk, Hagal picked up the list and gave it a quick glance. She pressed a button on the intercom and said, "Give everyone on the list of candidates a wish! Make sure to get as much out of the deal as you can!"

After letting go of the intercom's button, Hagal looked at where she had sealed up Hild and muttered, "I will do you proud, Lady Hild. You can count on that."

-o-

The war between Heaven and Hell was fierce. When Hell was clearly winning with Heaven on the ropes, Hagal released Hild, who…. promptly sealed up Hagal and then called for a ceasefire. She had two reasons. One was that whoever had won would devolve into a civil war, since they had been fighting long before the creation of mortals. The other reason was that she wanted to win with her own strategies, not someone else's

So Heaven was doing all it could to rebuild before Hild changed her mind. But since she had a clear upper hand, Hild often sent a few agents to meddle with here and there when the Heavenly agents were doing too well.

One such case was a mortal named Keiichi Morisato, who was looking for his father after leaving Vault 101. He had received a wish from Belldandy, who appeared after he picked up a long dead phone when it started ringing all of a sudden. When he found a record and played it, Mara appeared.

Like the usual Keiichi Morisato who lived in the 20th century Japan, the Keiichi Morisato who lived in North America in 2277 panicked when he met Belldandy, but eventually made the wish for her to be by his side. Unlike the 20th century Keiichi Morisato who was treated like an obstacle by Mara, the one in 2277 was given a wish by Mara. He didn't waste time with the wish and merely asked for her to be by his side as well, believing that he had a better chance at survival if agents from both Heaven and Hell were protecting him.

Mara didn't take that well, but when she learned that Hild personally approved of the wish, Mara spent a day or two drunk before she accepted the situation.

-o-

 _2277 A.D. , Earth._

Keiichi, Mara, and Belldandy slowly walked through the hallways of Vault 92, expecting something to pop out of nowhere and attack. Keiichi had a rifle ready, while both the goddess and demon had lightning spells ready.

As Keiichi looked through another doorway and spotted another messy room with no one in it, he spotted a waiting for a few moments for something to pop out around the corner, he muttered, "I don't think anything will attack us on this level. The mirelurks don't seem to want to leave the water areas, so… relax?"

Mara saw the computer and lessened the lightning spell to an auto-hack one. "I will. Bell, Keiichi, keep an eye out while I figure out what happened here. Heck, maybe if I'm lucky, we'll find out where Vault 87 is and then we can go there, so I can make a cure for the FEV!"

"Let me guess… There'll be a price?" Keiichi grumbled.

"Only if… I mean when I get the cure finished!" Mara answered as she walked over to the terminal and used the spell on it.

"What about the Ghoulification cure? Didn't you agree with the doctor in the Underworld that you would have a cure ready in a few years?" Belldandy asked.

"I have plenty of time for that! The problem is do I want to create a cure where they turn back into what they were before Ghoulification or something that is pretty much human,but has the long-lifespan of a ghoul?" Mara grumbled. "Besides, I have a few years before I have to show the final product!"

"Will it cure the ones who went mad?" Keiichi asked.

"Only if Ghoulification made them mad. I suspect countless went mad on their own when they realized they probably weren't going to go back to normal any time soon. Those ones would still remain feral and-" Mara explained before she hissed. "Dammit, this vault was experimenting with subliminal commands and white noise, trying to turn musicians into warriors. Obviously, it failed."

"The more I learn about the vaults, the more I think you were the only purely good thing from them, Keiichi," Belldandy said in a low and angry tone. Music was very special to her and to learn about how a number of artists were snuffed out for science crossed a line in her eyes. " Are there any journals?"

"Yeah, but they range from the overseer's journals pretty much pinning the end result on him to a large number of journals where it's all a descent into madness…" Mara answered in a quietly angry tone. "I don't think you wanna read them."

Belldandy walked up to Mara and said, "I will. I want to learn who I will be giving the last rites to before we leave this vault once and for all."

Mara sighed as Belldandy began to read the terminal.

"Isn't this the place where old lady Agatha said her ancestor's violin was? Let's go exploring for it!" Keiichi cheerfully said, wanting to change the topic.

"We gonna con her out of everything she owns?" Mara asked with a grin as she walked away from Belldandy and the terminal.

"No, a good deed is its own reward." Belldandy said as she continued to read. Mara looked at Keiichi and pointed at Belldandy. When he smiled and nodded, it made Mara frown.

"Tch. Keiichi, we need to do something fun soon! We do have a deal and you need to provide more incentive for me to stay!" Mara whined as she childishly stomped on the ground.

"What about going to Paradise Falls, shoot everyone there, and looting the place?" Keiichi asked, horrifying Belldandy. She stopped reading as she slowly turned around.

Mara's jaw dropped as she stared at Keiichi. After a few moments, she asked, "You serious?"

When he nodded, Mara laughed and said, "Deal! You'd make for a great demon, Morisato!"

"You… You cannot be serious, Keiichi Morisato..." Belldandy uttered, shaking a little.

"The people living at Paradise Falls are slavers, Bell. We go in, kill the slavers, and free the slaves. No one will mourn the death of slavers," Keiichi answered, looking Belldandy in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed, but Keiichi only trembled a little.

"Isn't there enough death in this world?" Belldandy asked. "Can't we try to talk it out with the leader there?"

"You can try, but I'll be returning fire if Eulogy Jones or his men make any kind of attack on anyone," Keiichi replied.

Belldandy went back to reading the terminal, too upset to continue speaking with Keiichi.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is one from me!

As for backstory of the universe here, I'd make Takano, Keiichi's mother, be in the place of Doctor Li. Megumi would still be alive and would be someone who find parts to repair Rivet city. Chihiro would be part of the Brotherhood of Steel. Tamiya and Otaki would be part of the Outcasts. Dunno what the rest would be, though.

And here is something that some of you might find interesting.

I plan on one day making a _Ah! My Goddess/ Fallout_ Fic, but it won't be with Fallout 3.

It would be with Fallout: New Vegas and I would have someone helping me with it. Someone from the Goddess Relief Office Forums, by the name of Nevermore, has a lot of really good ideas for it!

Like with this fic, Belldandy and Mara would be by Keiichi's side. Belldandy advocates the positive karma choices and Mara the negative karma choices. The backstory of Hild getting sealed up would be used, but refined and fixed up quite a bit.

and here are just a few things in store for the AMG/FNV crossover!

The Norn sisterhood would be split. Skuld, who'd be aged up a bit, would side with Mr. House. Keiichi would have a lot of loyalty to the NCR. Belldandy and Mara would aim for an independant Vegas. Urd would support the Legion, but probably would secretly kill Caesar and control Lanius. Tamiya and Otaki probably would be supermutants at Jacobstown.

To be honest, I think I might work on it… maybe in 2017.

And here is something I wrote for it way back in January of 2015!

-Omake-

After the young girl finished speaking, Urd took a few deep breaths before grabbing the girl's shoulders and placing her by Belldandy.

"Bell, take her and Keiichi to somewhere safe," Urd said in a slightly trembling voice, looking down at the ground. "I need to... send a message..."

"Urd, what mess-" Keiichi asked before Urd vanished in front of his eyes.

To the young girl and Keiichi, it seemed like Urd had disappeared. As for Belldandy, she could see what had really happened.

Urd had shed her human guise and was now flying towards the clouds to possess them. Keiichi looked over at Belldandy and noticed she was looking up. So he looked up as well, but spotted nothing. He looked over at Belldandy and was about to ask what was she looked at, but then noticed a growing look of horror on her face.

"Keiichi, we need to get somewhere safe. NOW!" Belldandy said as she picked up the child and ran. Keiichi looked up and saw that the clouds were rapidly increasing in number, while also growing darker and darker. Keiichi immediately ran after Belldandy, just before bolts of lightning came down on the Legionaries.


	30. Yet another beginning

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiko Morisato sighed as she lit up a cigarette. Normally, she'd be out with friends at this time of day, relaxing a little at a bar.

But earlier, someone had apparently got bad enough news that they felt the need to smash the phone with Caller ID. Leaving this particular girls dorm with phone without caller id.

"Eh, Chances are I'm not missing out on much. The Auto Club is probably trying to mooch on everyone for drinks again. I swear, if it weren't for Sora, I'd have left the club long ago," Keiko muttered before inhaling for a moment before she let out her breath and the smoke. "Who am I kidding? I'd probably still wouldn't quit, if she weren't there. There are moments where I hate my sense of loyalty."

Her stomach growled. As she put her cigarette in an ashtray, Keiko rubbed her stomach. "Huh… I guess I'm going for takeout… Really don't feel like cooking."

So she picked up the working phone and dialed.

"Hello! You've reached the Goddess Relief Office Helpline! Someone will be along shortly!" The person on the other end said before hanging up.

Keiko looked at the phone in confusion before she muttered, "...Did I call an escort service?"

"Mmm, no, but that is something you can wish for, if you really want it," A gentle voice answered, coming from above Keiko. Looking up, Keiko was shocked to see someone hanging half-out of a mirror.

-o-

 _A wish is granted and time passes..._

Keiko held unconscious Belldandy as the other women of the dorm returned. Only one really paid any attention, Sora. She had her own apartment, but was a little too drunk to drive home.

"Whose… hick-Whose the new girl" Sora asked. "She's cute for a foreigner!"

"Uhm… Her name is Belldandy and she's looking to enroll. As for why she's dressed like this… She lost her other clothes?" Keiko answered, hoping that Sora wouldn't call her out the obvious lies.

Lucky for Keiko, Sora was more interested in the four antenna-strands of hair on Belldandy's head to think about any falsehoods in Keiko's words.

"Hey,Keiko! Sora's taking the spare room, so either share your room with whoever you're holding or help her home!" One of Keiko's dormmates said as they appeared and began to drag Sora away.

"Why can someone take Sora home?" Keiko asked with a pout.

"Sora paid for our drinks. Your sleeping friend didn't," Keiko's dormmate answered before leaving the room with Sora, who started to hum a song.

Keiko sighed before slowly began to move away from Belldandy. Luckily, the moment Keiko tried to move Belldandy, the goddess woke up.

"I… I need to make a call," Belldandy muttered as she got up. She quickly made her way to a phone and dialed a number. "Excuse me, about the wish I just granted…"

Keiko began to frown. After getting actual proof she had gotten a wish from beautiful goddess, the mortal worried that the goddess might be trying to void the wish. She slowly looked down before she heard the click of the phone hanging up.

"Looks like I'm here to stay, Keiko Morisato," Belldandy cheerfully said with a smile.

-oOoOoOo-

Note from HotelKatz - This was asked by a few people in one form or another..

SulliMike23's ' _what if Keiichi was a girl but only his gender had changed?_ '

Reishin Amara's ' _...what if keichi was female but lesbian?since female changes perspective of a person due to growing up with differences in same environment?_ '

ObeliskX's ' _What do you think of universe where main heroes of OMG were of opposite genders? So now it is girl who has harem) Nice boy, hot guy, reversed fanservice, different characters interaction and so on…_ '

I wouldn't be surprised if someone did write something like this before I did. On a board I go to, I talked about the last one. It seemed kinda fun. When I get a chance to, I'll write a chapter for it in my what-If Fic.

I'll admit, writing a same-gendered relationship is a new one for me. I like to think I did well, but I'm a pessimist at heart. Or is Knight in sour armor? Whichever one that says the Universe is bitter and cruel, but still goes on to do good.

As for Keiko, I decided to write an omake. From what I can see, it seems to claim that if given enough confidence, she will confront issues that Keiichi didn't see a need to.

-Omake!-

"Captain… I'm finally captain…" Keiko muttered, starting to cry from joy.

"And we're now the CEOs of da Auto Club!" Tamiya said with a grin.

Keiko quickly stopped crying and uttered in a flat tone, "What."

"You'll have our former duties and responsibilities, but still have to take orders from us, Keiko-chan," Otaki said.

Tamiya opened his mouth to speak, but Keiko quickly said, "That's it, I'm done."

"Done? But there's still plenty of time in da day!" Tamiya uttered, gesturing to the sky.

"I mean I'm quitting the Auto Club," Keiko answered as her fists began to tremble.

"You cannot just abandon your duties like this, Keiko!" Belldandy said. She would have said more, but Keiko shot her a glare.

"They abandoned their duties and shafted them onto me! They created a new position, just so they could play all day! I'd rather beg another club to let me join! I took a lot of crap from Tamiya and Otaki, but moving goalposts is the last straw!" Keiko answered, getting angrier with each word. Realizing this,she turned around and began to walk away.

Only to have Tamiya grab her shoulders and force her to to turn around. He uttered, "HEY! Don't run off when your superiors are talking to yo-"

Only for him to fall over pain because the difference in size between them was enough for Keiko to be able to punch him right between the legs. Otaki yelled, "Hey! You can't -"

Only to stop because Keiko had out some pepper spray. she said, "I'm leaving. Anyone else trying to stop me is gonna cry, either from this or from a kick…"

And with that, Keiko turned around and left.

Looking at the others, Belldandy bowed as she said, "I'm sorry, but I must support Keiko."

And then Belldandy left.

"Anyone else a lily-livered piss-drinking quitter?" Tamiya asked in a high pitched voice.

Neither Tamiya or Otaki liked watching everyone else walk away.

"What gives?!" Otaki yelled, making wild gestures.

"The knowledge that no matter how far we advance, you'll just create new positions for yourselves to stay in control and have us be responsible for any mistakes or problems you guys cause…" One person began.

"Kinda kills any camaraderie between us," Another finished.

Once Tamiya and Otaki were alone, Tamiya said, "We don't need them. We don't need any of them!"

"Chihiro's not gonna like this…" Otaki muttered. "We just destroyed her club. The club that she created…"


	31. A different Keiichi

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah My Goddess._

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi had just sent in a request for the test to become a first-class demon when he heard the tell-tale stomping sounds of Mara stomping towards him. He sighed, just as Mara yelled, "Keiichi! I got a bone to pick with you!"

Keiichi turned away from his terminal as he said, "So what is it now, Mara?"

"You were supposed to back me up in my last assignment! Why didn't you!?" Mara growled as she leaned above him, getting ready to hit him a spell. "You did say that you would back me up, you coward!"

"You mean the assignment where I asked if you needed my help and you refused because I was a 'second class nobody'? Keiichi asked with a glare. "By the way, how was Senbei? They guy you claimed was all you needed as backup?"

Mara trembled with anger. "Keiichi, you are treading on dangerous ground… You do not want to get me any angrier…"

Behind Mara, a smug voice said, " Mara, back away from Hell's best repairman…"

Mara slowly turned around as she muttered, "Hagal…"

Standing behind Mara was a blonde demon in Gothic Lolita clothes. Hagal smirked before she said, "We do have it on video that you refused his help. You really should have accepted it. You did once have a good partnership when you both held second-class licenses."

Mara took a step towards Hagal as she said, "Times change, Hagal! Why should I hold myself back when Keiichi is scared to go up the ladder?!"

"I wasn't scared. I had too much stuff on my plate back then!" Keiichi said. Mara looked back and shot him a glare.

"Pheh! Sounds like excuses!" Mara grumbled.

Hagal crossed her arms and patted a gem on her left side. As soon as Hagal uncrossed her arms, Mara's pants sparkled and then fell off of her. Keiichi blushed and was too surprised to even speak, though he did have a thought that Mara had a nice figure.

"Ooh! Pink panty briefs! Thought you were more of a boy shorts girl," Hagal cooed.

"Gah! What gives?!" Mara yelled as she quickly tried to grab her pants… only for them to fall completely. As she covered her lower half with her hands, Mara ran off as she yelled, "I'll get you two for this, you losers!"

Hagal chuckled for a moment before she said, "That was amusing."

"Did you really need to go that far?" Keiichi asked.

"I can't have Mokkurkalfi's best helper wind up taking a beating, just because Mara scared off another client with her attitude," Hagal said before she walked closer to Keiichi. She leaned down to look him in the eyes and left him take a glimpse down her dress. "Any idea why she's been so much angrier as of late?"

"Urd kinda… broke up with her…" Keiichi answered, making Hagal blink a few times.

"Wouldn't Mara make you promise not to tell anyone?" Hagal asked.

"Even when we were a team, Mara never told me anything. I only found out about it because I had a part-time job repairing some things in the computer cafe they were in when they broke up," Keiichi explained.

"So what excuse did Urd give?" Hagal asked.

"The 'it's not you, it's me' excuse," Keiichi answered, making Hagal wince.

"Huh… Lady Hild's not gonna like this…" Hagal muttered as she stood up and walked away, trying to think of a way to tell Hild.

Keiichi turned back his his terminal and began to write up a message to a friend he was only able to contact online.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And this is Shortchannel4's ' _Keiichi as a demon would make for an interesting scenario.'_

I probably should have written last chapter for this one. It'd be nice bookends. Alas, I didn't plan ahead. This is the last chapter for this fic.

I know redwarroroflight wrote their own 'Keiichi the demon' story for my what if story. Here is my spin on Keiichi being a demon.

I have no idea if Keiichi would ever meet Belldandy. In my mind, at the moment, the person he's contacting is Belldandy and they have no idea who the other one is, aside from their online handles.

I had some other ideas for this fic that were rejected for various reasons.

A crossover of _Ah! My Goddess_ and _He-man and the masters of the Universe_. Keiichi and Belldandy would have fallen into Eternia during the story arc where they were lost in the expanded room created by the space doubler. Urd would have bonded with Orko because both have a major problem with precision when it comes to spell. Rejected because I kept waffling on if I should write it.

 _Ah! My goddess_ and _Bravestarr_. _BraveStarr_ is another Filmation Cartoon _._ It's a mix of Cowboy frontier and Scifi stories. In this, Keiichi would be a miner with bad luck. Rejected because I kept forgetting to write it.

 _Ah! My Goddess_ and _Panty and Stocking with Garderbelt._ Skuld just got her hands on some Ice Cream, one that tastes so sweet and delicious that it can only be made once every 1000 years. So Stocking tries to steal it. Rejected because the latter show really doesn't work well with the former.

 _Ah! My goddess_ and _Evangelion_. Rejected because I couldn't think of a decent plot.

-oOoOo-

A writing challenge

When January 2016 rolls around, how about showing some attention to Skuld?

Urd and Hild are more interesting, Belldandy is more lovable. Keiichi is more relatable. Mara is easier to laugh at. Skuld is...

Skuld. She's a tsundere, whose temper seems to get worse and more violent in each adaption. It's far too easy to stick Skuld in 'crazy girl who lusts for one of her siblings' slot and then do nothing else with her. Or she gets treated like an object to solve a problem. I've made the latter mistake a few times...

Perhaps that's where we can work together and try something new...

Make a new fic where you explore her past, present, or future! Maybe even diverge a little bit into an Alternate Universe?

Have her meet people from other series! Doesn't have to be a romantic pairing, just something you might have fun writing about! Example :Skuld meets Washu and is enthralled with her... until Skuld's pride is attacked (either on purpose or accidentally. Can't tell with Washu) and Skuld then makes a challenge to Washu!(Yes, I believe this is based on a darn good Fanart. Probably one would have to either get permission or put acknowledgments for using it as inspiration for a fic)

Don't feel like starting a new fic? Then have a chapter where she is the focus! Have her explore Nekomi because she does so in Canon! How else could Banpei have met Sigal before she got Sentience?

But now comes on of the boring parts. rule making.

1 - nothing squicky! That means no putting Skuld as 'crazy girl who lusts for one of her siblings' or into someone who actually kill to keep Belldandy pure.

2 - try to keep Skuld as the focus. This doesn't mean she has to be the main character, but keep her away from only being there as the 'deus ex machina'. and no claiming 'but I'm using her as a 'desu ex machina!'

3 - Don't force Skuld into being a main character if the story is leading away from her. I don't want a good fic ruined by this challenge.

4 - Rule 5 is the most important rule ever

5 - there is no Rule 5

As for how long the challenge will last, Three months. So the challenge will last from January to March.

And before anyone asks, I'm a fanboy for Peorth.


End file.
